


Wideodrom - Goretober 2019

by carrionofmywaywardson



Series: Goretober [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Goretober, Goretober 2019, Horror, M/M, reverse verse
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/pseuds/carrionofmywaywardson
Summary: Tytuł wzięty z filmu Cronenberga, bo akurat sobie go znowu obejrzałam i mi przypasował. Body horror is my jam.Ostrzeżenia odnoszą się do niektórych rozdziałów, nie do całości.





	1. medical/ghost/corrupted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, nie wiem, jestem zmęczona i nie miałam pomysłu.

Gavin mówi coś do niego, ale plik dźwiękowy jest uszkodzony. W ruchu jego warg RK może wyczytać swoje imię - przezwisko - ale niewiele więcej. Może jeszcze niechętny grymas opuszczonych kącików ust. Obraz też nie jest najlepszej jakości, wiele informacji zostało usuniętych podczas konserwacji, inne uległy odkształceniu podczas transferu do nowego modelu. Poprzedni uległ zniszczeniu w tej samej akcji, w której Gavin Reed został śmiertelnie ranny.

Gavin na jego wyświetlaczu migocze, rozsypany w miliony pikseli. Potem nagranie zaczyna się od nowa. Trwa najwyżej kilka sekund. Jest zapętlone.

RK wie, że on i Gavin byli partnerami. Niezbyt długo. Z fragmentów informacji skopiowanych z poprzedniego modelu RK wyciąga wniosek, że Gavin go nie lubił. Nie wywiera to na nim większego wrażenia. Policyjni partnerzy nie muszą się lubić, ważne, żeby ze sobą współpracowali. RK wie, że stanowili z detektywem Reedem dobraną parę. W ciągu kilku miesięcy współpracy zamknęli trzynaście spraw - każda z nich jest dokładnie skatalogowana w jego pamięci - i byli na najlepszej drodze do zamknięcia czternastej. Nie udało im się. RK900 #313 248 317 - 87 uległ całkowitemu zniszczeniu. Gavin Reed został praktycznie rozdarty wybuchem bomby i zmarł w szpitalu dwa dni później, nie odzyskawszy przytomności.

Informacje zgromadzone przez #87 były zbyt cenne, by pozwolić im rdzewieć wraz ze szczątkami samego androida, więc, podobnie jak w przypadku modelu Connor, przekopiowano je do zapasowego ciała. Informacje zgromadzone przez detektywa Reeda zostały utracone na zawsze.

RK900 #313 248 317 - 88 nie wie, dlaczego zachował to nagranie. Dlaczego znalazło się ono w ukrytych plikach skopiowanych od #87. Wie jednak, że jest ich tam więcej. Pliki w różnych formatach, audio, wideo, zera i jedynki składające się na ludzkie DNA, algorytmy ludzkiego zapachu - wszystkie oznaczone tym samym symbolem, który #87 przydzielił Gavinowi. Wszystkie niekompletne, nieodczytywalne, poza tym jednym, niemym filmem.

RK nie wie, dlaczego zachował te pliki. Prawdopodobnie dewiacja uczyniła go sentymentalnym. Te dane znaczyły coś dla jego poprzedniej wersji, ale nie dla niego. Zajmują miejsce i stanowią zagrożenie dla pozostałych podsystemów. A jednak. A jednak RK umieszcza je delikatnie w osobnym, niezabezpieczonym folderze, pozwalając, by obraz nieznanego mu mężczyzny nawiedzał jego wspomnienia.


	2. mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W Goretobrze lubię to, że natchnienie czasem spada na mnie jak sterta książek z potrąconej półki. Na przykład w tym przypadku, jak zobaczyłam prompt "maska".
> 
> (Jednak ułożyłam sobie listę promptów, hura!)

Gavin zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, że wyjazd na letni obóz był najgorszym pomysłem w jego dziewiętnastoletnim życiu. Jedyne, czego pragnął, to zrekompensować sobie fakt, że jako dziecko nigdy nie wyjeżdżał na takie obozy i zazdrościł kolegom, którzy chwalili się zdobywaniem odznaczeń skautowskich, nurkowaniem o północy i podglądaniem kąpiących się koleżanek. Kiedy więc Chen oznajmiła, że zgłosiła się do pracy jako opiekunka w otwartym po długiej przerwie obozie Crystal Peaks i że przez pierwszy tydzień, zanim zjadą się dzieciaki, opiekunowie będą mogli w zasadzie robić co im się żywnie podoba, a wszystko to na malowniczym łonie przyrody z lasem, jeziorem, górami, chuj wie, czym jeszcze – Gavin niemal podniósł rękę do góry z okrzykiem “ja, proszę pani, ja!”.

Początkowo było dokładnie tak, jak sobie wymarzył. Zamknięty dwadzieścia lat wcześniej na skutek jakiegoś wypadku obóz został odnowiony i zaopatrzony w sprzęt wszelaki, niewiele było w nim więc do roboty. Ot, poprzesuwać kilka mebli, przyjąć furgonetki od tubylców zjeżdżających z konserwami, mrożonkami i zapasem plotek, narąbać drew do kominka w świetlicy, patrolować, czy miejscowe nastolatki nie podkradają ekwipunku, wysłuchać lokalnego wariata ostrzegającego, że są „zgubieni, ZGUBIENI!” i tyle. Reszta czasu upływała opiekunom na opalaniu się, pluskaniu w jeziorze i flirtowaniu.

Gavin miał silne postanowienie zaliczyć całą załogę, może z wyjątkiem Chen. Chen była jak siostra, sama myśl o mizianiu się z nią powodowała odruch wymiotny. Ale poza nią nikt nie był bezpieczny. Zwłaszcza ratownik. Gavin dosłownie ślinił się na widok jego wypakowanych bokserek.

Zaczął wprowadzać swój plan już od pierwszej chwili, zdeterminowany, by zdążyć przynajmniej przelizać się z wszystkimi, zanim zjedzie się banda rozwrzeszczanych bachorów. Determinacja okazała się niepotrzebna: wszyscy opiekunowie, większość z nich w jego wieku lub nieco starsi, przyjechali tu w tym samym celu. Kilku z nich nie ukrywało nawet, że zamierza wrócić do domu po pierwszym tygodniu, zanim zacznie się ich prawdziwa praca.

Póki tylko się lizali, wszystko było okej. Czasem tylko Gavin miał wrażenie, że ktoś obserwuje go z krzaków otaczających jezioro, ale to normalne wrażenie na takim odludziu, uznał.

Wszystko się zmieniło po tym, jak przeleciał opiekunkę dziewczęcej grupy Beta. To znaczy później zrozumiał, że to po tym. Pieprzyli się w spiżarni, co i rusz zrzucając z półek jakąś konserwę, i przez krótki czas Gavin był pewien, że ktoś stoi w ciemnym kącie i na nich patrzy, a potem już za bardzo wczuł się w rolę wakacyjnego podrywu i zapomniał o wyimaginowanym podglądaczu, odcięty od zewnętrznego świata przez parę mocarnych ud zaciśniętych na jego uszach.

Następnego dnia opiekunki dziewczęcej grupy Beta nigdzie nie było. Uznali, że wyjechała i robili zakłady o to, kto dogodził jej tak, że zrezygnowała z dalszych podbojów. Gavin uśmiechał się pod nosem.

Druga była trenerka aikido, z wykształcenia nauczycielka języka hiszpańskiego, i tu już nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Gavin powinien był zostać przy swoim pierwotnym wakacyjnym planie i spędzić lato grając w domu w strzelanki FPS. Trenerka pokazywała właśnie Gavinowi swoje językowe umiejętności na tylnym siedzeniu obozowego łazika, kiedy nagle drzwiczki za nią zostały gwałtownie wyrwane z zawiasów, trenerka oderwana od Gavinowego fiuta potężnym szarpnięciem za włosy – mało nie odgryzła przy tym małego Gavina – i równie potężna, zardzewiała maczeta przejechała po jej gardle, tak brutalnie, że Gavin zobaczył kręgi szyjne za przeciętą tchawicą. Krew chlusnęła mu na spodnie i na wciąż twardego fiuta, a trenerka tymczasem została wyciągnięta z łazika i ciśnięta niedbale na ziemię. Teraz Gavin mógł dostrzec wysoką postać w ciemnym ubraniu, a właściwie samo ubranie opięte na wysokim męskim ciele, i ociekającą krwią maczetę. Gavin w oszołomieniu odgramolił się pod przeciwległe drzwiczki i przywarł do nich, próbując wymacać klamkę.

Mężczyzna na zewnątrz pochylił się, by zajrzeć do samochodu i Gavin spojrzał prosto w czarne, puste oczy białej maski. Wrzasnął z całych sił. Morderca patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym odszedł. Po prostu odszedł. Zabierając ze sobą ciało utalentowanej językowo trenerki aikido.

Następnego dnia Gavin był przekonany, że to był tylko sen. Rzeczy trenerki zniknęły z jej baraku, musiała więc po prostu wyjechać, tak jak opiekunka dziewcząt z grupy Beta.

Tylko że kiedy tego samego wieczoru podniósł się z klęczek, by przyjąć zasłużone podziękowanie od pomocnika kucharza – chłopaczek dyszał i charczał tak nieprzerwanie, że Gavin pod koniec zaczął obawiać się o jego gardło – stanął oko w… cóż, nie w oko. Oko w rdzeń kręgowy, jak się okazało. Głowa kucharczyka została odcięta – powoli, jak wskazywały na to poszarpane brzegi szyi – i nie było jej nigdzie widać. W ramieniu chłopaka tkwiła ciśnięta z ogromną siłą dzida, która przyszpilała ciało do drewnianej ściany i utrzymywała je w pionie, żeby nie zwaliło się na klęczącego przed nim Gavina.

Gavin wiedział, że zdarzało mu się odpływać podczas robienia loda, ale aż tak, żeby przegapić dwumetrowego gościa odpiłowującego głowę jego partnerowi? Nieźle, Gavin, właśnie dlatego nie chcieli cię przyjąć na akademię policyjną.

Właśnie wtedy zaczął dochodzić do wniosku, że to był jego najgorszy pomysł. Ale tydzień już się kończył, a on wciąż jeszcze nie zaliczył ratownika i jego bokserkowego potwora, podwoił więc wysiłki i w końcu, ostatniego dnia przed przyjazdem bachorów, znalazł się ponownie w obozowym łaziku – jego tylnych drzwiczek wciąż jeszcze nie przymocowano z powrotem – klęcząc na wyślizganej skórze tapicerki i rozpłaszczając rozpalony policzek o chłodną szybę.

\- Okurwaotakotaktak – powtarzał, nadziany na fantastycznych rozmiarów fiuta niczym prosię na rożen. Jego oddech zasnuł szybę warstwą pary.

\- Podoba ci się, zdziro, co? – Ratownik klepnął go w pośladek i Gavin zadyszał mocniej.

\- Mhmmm – odparł.

\- Nigdy takiego nie mia…

Ratownik wyszedł z niego nagle i Gavin miauknął z rozczarowaniem, a potem zaskrzeczał, kiedy jakiś mokry ciężar zwalił się mu na plecy. Zaraz jednak został z niego ściągnięty. Gavin przekręcił się na skrzypiącej tapicerce.

Ratownik leżał na zewnątrz na trawie, w pozycji szmacianej lalki ciśniętej przez zirytowane dziecko, a nad nim stał wysoki mężczyzna w masce i z maczetą. Oprócz maczety w drugiej ręce trzymał teraz fantastycznych rozmiarów fiuta i przyglądał mu się z głową przekrzywioną na bok. Krocze ratownika było puste i zalane krwią.

Gavina też zalała krew.

\- Noż jasna kurwa! – rozdarł się, wygrzebując z łazika i stając przed mężczyzną. – Uwziąłeś się na mnie, palancie?! Wiesz, jak ciężko na niego pracowałem?!

Zamaskowany mężczyzna przeniósł na niego spojrzenie. Jego głowa wciąż była przekrzywiona, jak u psa, który nie jest pewny, czego od niego chcą.

\- No nie patrz tak, kurwa!!! Zazdrosny jesteś czy co??

Mężczyzna odwrócił wzrok. Upuścił sflaczałego już nieco fiuta i trącił go czubkiem buta. Gavin zamrugał.

\- Chryste… Serio? Um.

Mężczyzna wyprostował się, jakby zdeterminowany. Uniósł dłoń z zakrwawioną maczetą. Z bliska ostrze wyglądało na mocno zardzewiałe.

\- Ej, ej – Gavin podniósł uspokajająco ręce i cofnął się o krok, ale mężczyzna, zamiast go ciachnąć, cisnął maczetą ponad jego głową. Gavin usłyszał głuche łupnięcie, gdy wbiła się w pień drzewa gdzieś za nim. Zerknął przez ramię – rękojeść wibrowała od siły uderzenia.

Kiedy znów spojrzał na mężczyznę, ten patrzył na niego wyzywająco, o ile można tak powiedzieć o kimś, kto ma na twarzy maskę. Gavin przełknął ślinę.

\- No i co teraz? – spytał.

Miał prawie stuprocentową pewność, że mężczyzna uniósł wyczekująco brew. Oczywiście nie było tego widać. Ale Gavin był pewny.

\- Chcesz, um – powiedział niepewnie.

Mężczyzna skrzyżował ramiona na szerokiej piersi. Chryste, ależ był wielki. Z półtorej głowy wyższy od Gavina, szeroki, jego koszula opinała się na mięśniach ramion, a spodnie na udach. Kiedy wzrok Gavina zawędrował w okolice tych ostatnich, oczy wylazły mu na wierzch.

Widok był jeszcze bardziej obiecujący niż bokserki ratownika. Nieco… onieśmielający nawet.

Gavin podniósł wzrok. Biała maska wciąż była pytająco przekrzywiona.

Gavin przysiadł na tylnym siedzeniu łazika i uniósł brew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cz cz cz cz ha ha ha ha


	3. eye trauma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Android Gavin powraca, bo kocham drania.

\- Ał, ał, ała.

\- Gavin, błagam, nie ruszaj się.

\- AŁA!!!!

\- Gavin! Wiem, że nie masz tu sensorów, przestań się wiercić!

\- Skąd wiesz, przeczytałeś moją instrukcję obsługi, pulpeciku?!

\- Przeczytałem. Zawsze czytam instrukcje obsługi nowych sprzętów domowych.

\- Zaraz ci, kurwa, przywalę... AŁA!!!

\- Gavin, do cholery, poraziłeś mnie prądem!

\- WŁOŻYŁEŚ MI PALEC W OKO, KUTASIE, ZASŁUŻYŁEŚ.

\- Zapewniam, że mnie boli bardziej niż ciebie. Zwłaszcza teraz.

\- Może i nie boli, ale wyglądam koszmarnie, okej? Jak pieprzony smerf. Wszystko niebieskie od thirium. Wykrwawiam się, Nines.

\- Naprawdę tak uważasz? Według mnie wyglądasz teraz jak T-800.

\- ...

\- W tamtej scenie, jak usuwał sobie własne oko. Pamiętasz? Oglądaliśmy...

\- Wiem, że oglądaliśmy.

\- Podobało ci się.

\- No.

\- O, i po wszystkim.

Uszkodzona gałka oczna zagrzechotała o porcelanowy zlew i zatrzymała się na kratce odpływowej.

\- Jeszcze tylko podwiążę przewody, żebyś się rzeczywiście nie wykrwawił. Gotowe.

\- Naprawdę wyglądam jak Terminator?

\- Kubek w kubek, Gavin.

\- Hm. Myślisz, że CyberLife zamontuje mi czerwoną soczewkę?

\- Po moim trupie.


	4. playing with knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel do [Alien AU, które możecie przeczytać w poprzednim Goretobrze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153511/chapters/38522573).

\- ...ej, głuchy telefonie, mówię do ciebie!

Nines wzdrygnął się i wrócił do rzeczywistości. Ostatnio coraz częściej mu się to zdarzało: surfować po oceanie cyfrowej informacji w towarzystwie Matki i zapominać o świecie zewnętrznym. Materia przemija, mówiła Amanda. Informacja jest wieczna. Zostałeś stworzony do zbierania danych, RK900. Do gromadzenia i poszerzania wiedzy. To twój priorytet. Wszystko inne jest irrelewantne.

Mimo wszystko musiał jednak wkrótce przeprowadzić autodiagnozę. Gromadzenie danych wymagało czujności również w świecie materialnym, a on już po raz kolejny dał się zaskoczyć. Przez tę samą osobę.

\- Pobudka!

Ręka Ninesa wystrzeliła do przodu i sierżant Reed, który zamierzał właśnie postukać go w diodkę na skroni, rozdziawił usta, wpatrując się w swoją dłoń przechwyconą przez androida.

\- Wie pan, że tego nie lubię, sierżancie.

\- Właśnie dlatego to robię, Nines – Gavin mrugnął do niego. Jak zwykle zrobił to obojgiem oczu. Nines wypuścił dłoń sierżanta, który zaczął ją ostentacyjnie rozcierać. – Kurwa, szybki jesteś.

\- Dziękuję. Chciał pan czegoś?

\- Nudzimy się na ostatniej wieczerzy. Pokaż nam sztuczkę z nożem.

Nines wiedział, że „ostatnią wieczerzą” załoga Nostry-9 nazywała ostatni tradycyjny posiłek na statku po zakończeniu misji. Później czekało ich już tylko dożylne uzupełnianie wypłukiwanych podczas kriosnu pierwiastków, a po wybudzeniu na Ziemi – niemal równie skromny poczęstunek pod postacią energetycznego kleiku. Dzisiejszej nocy – noc w kosmosie jest pojęciem względnym, ale ludzie nawet tutaj żyli i pracowali według znanego im, dwudziestoczterogodzinnego zegara – miano uruchomić długoterminowy cykl w kapsułach kriogenicznych. Od Ziemi dzieliło ich niemal osiemnaście miesięcy i ten czas ludzie mieli spędzić pogrążeni w kriośnie, a androidy w energooszczędnej stazie, podłączone do monitorujących ich stan akumulatorów. Jedynym nieprzerwanie funkcjonującym bytem na statku była Matka. Jej czujne oko miało doprowadzić Nostrę-9 bezpiecznie do ziemskiej przystani.

Najpierw jednak Nostrę-9 czekała jeszcze jedna misja. To z myślą o niej Nines powinien upewnić się, że wszystkie jego systemy są sprawne.

\- Nines, do diabła, zawiesiłeś się czy co? Kicaj do mesy i pokaż nam rozrywkę!

\- Sierżancie Reed, to, że czasem bywamy w intymnym związku nie oznacza, że jestem na każde pańskie zawołanie.

Gavin zaczerwienił się. Cyfrowe algorytmy Ninesa zafalowały lekko w poczuciu zwycięstwa. Sierżant Reed miał niewyparzony język, nieznośne usposobienie i niewybredne poczucie humoru, ale z jakiegoś powodu zawsze reagował onieśmieleniem na przypomnienie, że Nines akceptuje ich nieformalny związek. Jakby na co dzień wmawiał sobie, że to, co robią, nie jest rzeczywiste i że pewnego kosmicznego dnia obudzi się i zobaczy, że on i Nines nigdy nie byli razem, i doznawał szoku, gdy Nines potwierdzał prawdziwość ich relacji. Było to nawet urocze. Nines miał szczerą nadzieję, że Gavin nie ucierpi w nadchodzącej misji.

\- Niech ci będzie, dobra, ale chodź już. Serio. Nie mogę już patrzeć na twojego przygłupiego braciszka. Niedługo wlezie Andersonowi na kolana, lizus cholerny.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego może pan patrzeć na mnie, a nie na Connora. Mamy takie same rysy twarzy.

\- Gówno prawda! - zaprotestował Gavin. - On wygląda jak cielę, a ty...

\- A ja? - Nines uniósł brew, kiedy Gavin urwał i zaczął drapać się po nosie, jak zawsze, kiedy za bardzo się zapędził i nie wiedział, jak wyjść z sytuacji obronną ręką. Ninesa bawiło dręczenie emocjonalnie niedorozwiniętego sierżanta. Byłoby mu szkoda, gdyby Gavin...

[[_uwaga:niestabilność_systemów__]]

[[_niestabilność_usunięta__]]

[[<_nie_zawiedź_mnie_rk900_/>]]

\- Pierdol się - wymamrotał Reed, czerwony jak buraczek. - Idziemy.

W mesie zgromadzili się wszyscy, ludzie i androidy. Świętowali jeszcze jedną pomyślnie zakończoną misję i żartowali na temat tego, co zrobią po powrocie na Ziemię. Nines nie słuchał. To nie były informacje, na jakich zależało Matce. Z przyzwyczajenia – był w końcu głową sekcji naukowej i medycznej statku – przeskanował parametry każdego członka załogi, odnotowując, by kriogeniczną kroplówkę niektórych załogantów wzbogacić o witaminy lub żelazo. Niektórym z androidów przydałaby się też jonizacja thirium. Nines szybko wprowadził odpowiednie regulacje do programu. Był pewien, że Matka usunie zmiany, by nie marnować zapasów, ale zamiast tego Amanda wydawała się zadowolona. Jej dobry humor udzielił się też Ninesowi.

Gavin wrócił na swoje miejsce między Tiną Chen a Markusem i klepnął tego ostatniego po plecach. Nines poczuł ukłucie irytacji. RK200 był jedynym androidem – poza Ninesem – którego sierżant Reed nie tylko tolerował, ale nawet uważał za równoprawnego członka załogi. Może dlatego, że Markus również nie miał cierpliwości do Gavinowych złośliwości, a przy tym emanował niewzruszonym spokojem, pod którym kryło się coś niebezpiecznego. Czasem Nines zastanawiał się, czy Weyland-Yutani nie przeprowadzało eksperymentów już na generacji 200.

Gavin pomachał na niego ręką. Trzymał w niej archaiczny banknot dwudziestodolarowy.

\- Gwiazda programu! – zawołał. – Pokaż, co potrafisz, skarbie!

Tina Chen zagwizdała przeciągle. Markus uśmiechał się tylko tym swoim niewiele mówiącym uśmiechem. Connor i porucznik Anderson, siedzący na drugim końcu stołu, szeptali coś między sobą. Gavin jak zwykle przesadzał. Connor siedział w przyzwoitej odległości od porucznika. Ale coś w sposobie, w jaki RK800 patrzył na Andersona, mówiło Ninesowi, że chętnie by tę odległość zmniejszył. Porucznik z kolei większość uwagi poświęcał pasztetowi z tubki, który jakimś cudem zachował się aż do tej pory. Zazwyczaj na „ostatniej wieczerzy” serwowano to, czego nikt nie chciał tknąć podczas podróży, głównie pasty warzywne i koktajle witaminowe.

Nines powrócił wzrokiem do Gavina, który teraz machał na niego ręką z nożem. Kilkoro siedzących w jego sąsiedztwie załogantów stukało zastawą o stół w oczekiwaniu na spektakl, który już dawno powinien im się znudzić.

Nines bez słowa ujął nóż i oparł dłoń płasko na stole, z szeroko rozcapierzonymi palcami. Stuknął czubkiem noża kolejno między kciukiem a palcem wskazującym, palcem wskazującym a środkowym, środkowym a serdecznym, serdecznym a małym, znowu między serdecznym a środkowym i dalej w odwrotnej kolejności – początkowo powoli, by ludzkie oko nadążało za jego ręką, potem coraz szybciej. Im szybciej stukał, tym głośniejsze okrzyki wydawali zgromadzeni ludzie. Niektórzy krzywili się, jakby prawdopodobieństwo, że Nines mógłby przypadkiem odciąć sobie palec nie było równe zeru.

Ręka i stukanie w końcu zwolniły i Nines wyprostował się, nie wypuszczając noża. Gavin śmiał się i przy akompaniamencie pohukiwań i pogwizdywań wsunął dwudziestodolarówkę za pasek spodni androida, poklepując go przy tym po pośladku.

\- Dawaj jeszcze raz! – zawołała Tina Chen, której zaróżowione policzki sugerowały, że z okazji „ostatniej wieczerzy” oficer wyciągnęła zachomikowaną i bardzo nieprotokołową piersiówkę z arkturiańską whisky.

\- Dawaj, dawaj, Nines! – zawtórował jej oficer Person.

\- Naprawdę nie macie jeszcze dosyć? – spytał android z lekkim rozbawieniem.

Odpowiedziało mu chóralne „nieeeeeeeeee”, więc z wystudiowanym westchnięciem Nines znów się pochylił, tym razem z premedytacją przywierając do pleców siedzącego Gavina. Sierżant zaczął się odsuwać, by zrobić mu miejsce, ale Nines uwięził go między swoimi ramionami.

\- Siedź spokojnie – wionął teatralnym szeptem prosto w ucho Gavina, ku uciesze widzów. Z policzków Reeda buchnęło gorąco, ale Gavin znieruchomiał posłusznie. Nines nagrodził go jeszcze mocniejszym przywarciem do jego pleców, po czym ujął prawą dłoń Gavina i położył ją płasko na stole. Zanim Gavin zdążył się zorientować w jego planach i cofnąć dłoń, Nines przykrył ją swoją własną, zmuszając go do rozstawiania palców w wachlarz.

\- Nines, no co ty... – zaprotestował Gavin słabym głosem.

\- Ćśś. Nie ruszaj się, to nic ci nie będzie.

Nines stuknął czubkiem noża w stół obok ich kciuków. Pod sensorami w opuszkach wyczuwał, że dłoń Reeda drży, słyszał też jego przyśpieszony oddech i galopujący puls. Uśmiechnął się. Nóż zaczął wystukiwać rytm, najpierw powolny, potem coraz szybszy, za każdym razem bezbłędnie trafiając w stół równiutko między ich sklejonymi potem Gavina palcami. Gavin wrzeszczał i napierał plecami na pierś Ninesa, jakby próbował odsunąć się od śmiercionośnego noża do rozsmarowywania jedzenia z tubki. W pewnym momencie zamknął oczy, wciąż wrzeszcząc.

Chwilę później nóż uderzył po raz ostatni. Wydał przy tym dźwięk nieco bardziej głuchy niż dotychczas. Rozentuzjazmowane krzyki przy stole ucichły nagle.

Czubek noża tkwił zanurzony w dłoni Ninesa. Niebieska krew spływała strumyczkami po syntetycznej skórze i wsiąkała w mankiet munduru. Nines wiedział, że wszyscy w napięciu oczekują na pojawienie się czerwonych strumyczków. Nie pokazały się, oczywiście. Nines był mistrzem tej gry, każdej gry, i wyliczył głębokość pchnięcia z dokładnością do jednego nanometra. Ostrze zatrzymało się w jego plastikowym ciele, zanim nawet musnęło grzbiet dłoni Gavina.

Gavin otworzył oczy i kwiknął ze strachu.

\- Dziękuję za współpracę, sierżancie – Nines protekcjonalnie poczochrał włosy Gavina, po czym wyciągnął nóż i położył go obok Gavinowego talerza. Na ostrzu było bardzo niewiele thirium. – Zasłużył pan na nagrodę. – To mówiąc, sięgnął po banknot, który Gavin wsunął mu za pasek, i włożył go sierżantowi za pazuchę.

Gavin spojrzał na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, zbyt zszokowany, by kląć.

Reszta załogi nagrodziła ich oklaskami.

Nines kiwnął im głową i wrócił do swojej kajuty, by w końcu poddać się autodiagnozie. Przedtem jednak przez kilka nanosekund rozważał odłączenie kapsuły kriogenicznej sierżanta od uniwersalnego zasilania, aby mieć pewność, że Gavin prześpi "akcję ratunkową" na Fiorinie, ale Matka zganiła jego sentymentalność.

[[<_nie_rozpraszaj_się_rk900_/>]]

[[<_masz_przed_sobą_ważne_zadanie_/>]]

[[<_wszystko_inne_jest_irrelewantne_/>]]


	5. cannibalism/missing limbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwa prompty w jednym, bo chciałabym nadgonić.

Krew była wszędzie.

Nie, to tylko wyświechtane sformułowanie rodem z tanich kryminałów i powieści grozy. W rzeczywistości krew była tylko tam, gdzie pozwoliła jej na to fizyka i grawitacja. Było jej jednak dużo. Tak dużo, że jej słodko-mdlący zapach powinien przyprawiać Gavina o odruch wymiotny, zwłaszcza w łazience, gdzie wypełniała pół wanny i ściekała po jej popękanych kafelkach na równie popękaną podłogę.

Ta krew pachniała jednak inaczej: czysto i chemicznie. Była niebieska.

\- Co tu się, kurwa, stało? – Gavin rzucił to pytanie retorycznie, ale ich etatowy łowca replikantów wziął je za zachętę do wygłoszenia jednego ze swoich wykładów. Gavin nie zadał sobie nawet trudu, żeby go uciszyć, po prostu zostawił gadającego Connora w łazience i przeszedł do kuchni. Wkurwiający głos androida niósł się za nim, bo Connor podniósł go, by być lepiej słyszanym, ale w końcu ucichł, jakby zrozumiał, że Gavin miał w dupie jego teorie i rekonstrukcje.

Kuchnia nie wyglądała lepiej niż reszta lokalu. Szczerze mówiąc, wyglądała gorzej. Nie tylko zdobiła ją nowa tapeta z rozpryśniętego thirium; nie tylko na stole leżały dwie zbryzgane niebieską krwią, pozbawione wewnętrznych biokomponentów androidzkie skorupy; nie tylko ich pozycje sugerowały, że androidy zostały pozbawione organów, kiedy jeszcze funkcjonowały – nie „żyły”, Gavin nie był jednym z tych hippisowskich idiotów, którzy wierzyli, że androidy zaczynały się „budzić” – ale do tego tym razem na jednej ze ścian zostawiono niebieską wiadomość.

_Chciałbym, żebyś się bardziej postarał, detektywie. Znajdź mnie._

_-9_

Kurwa.

\- Tym razem zabrał przewody izolacyjne i kleszcze stabilizujące – odezwał się Connor, który podkradł się do niego niepostrzeżenie. Gavin niemal podskoczył.

\- Nikt cię, kurwa, nie pytał – warknął odruchowo, ale po chwili spytał: – Co on robi z tym całym elektronicznym szajsem? Na co mu to? Czarny rynek?

Connor przechylił głowę na bok, jak to miał w zwyczaju.

\- Myślę, że on… rekonstruuje się. Rozbudowuje swój organizm. Doskonali go.

Gavin przygryzł wargę. Boże, jak on nienawidził androidów. Nie dosyć było na świecie ludzkich popaprańców, nie dosyć zbuntowanych robotów porzucających lub wręcz atakujących swoich właścicieli, to teraz jeszcze pojawił się ten pieprzony psychobajt. To właśnie z jego powodu policja w Detroit została zmuszona do przyjęcia pomocy pod postacią plastikowego szpicla z CyberLife. Pod pozorem odławiania androidów zainfekowanych „dewiacją” – dobre. Gavin mógł się założyć, że chodziło o jakiegoś strategicznie wprowadzonego wirusa, dzięki któremu właściciele pozbędą się starych, defektywnych modeli i zaczną kupować nowe, lepsze, szybsze i, oczywiście, droższe. CyberLife miało gdzieś bunt swoich maszyn, ale było z pewnością łase na kasę, jak każda korporacja. Nie, Connora nie przysłano, żeby polował na zbiegłe androidy. Przysłano go, Gavin był tego pewien, aby upolował tego jednego, konkretnego androida.

Jeśli Gavin miał być zupełnie szczery, z początku nie widział problemu. Robot zabijający roboty? Z Bogiem, kolego, nie przeszkadzaj sobie. Ale z czasem sceny morderstw – tak, teraz nawet Gavin nazywał je morderstwami, zamiast, jak wcześniej, uszkodzeniem sprzętu – stały się coraz okrutniejsze. Sadystyczne. Coraz bardziej... ludzkie.

I za każdym razem morderca zabierał ze sobą trofeum.

\- Używa ich biokomponentów, żeby coś sobie... dorobić? Dali mu za małego czy co? – Gavin nie patrzył na Connora. Patrzył na wiadomość. Idealnie równe, pozbawione charakterystycznych cech pismo. Jedyna jego niedoskonałość to strużki zastygłego thirium ściekające z poszczególnych liter. Arogancka treść. Cyfra zamiast podpisu.

Firma Kamskiego musiała coś wiedzieć, skoro zbudowała całkowicie nowy model androida inwestygacyjnego do rozwiązania tej sprawy, musiała jakoś maczać w tym swoje brudne paluchy, musiała mieć równie brudne sumienie.

_Connor_ musiał coś wiedzieć. Musiał coś wiedzieć, inaczej nie byłoby sensu go przysyłać.

_Myślę, że on się rekonstruuje. Udoskonala._

Gavin zostawił androida w kuchni i wrócił do samochodu. Nie był tu potrzebny, lokal został już obfotografowany i skatalogowany, próbki pobrane. Chciał pojechać na posterunek i przejrzeć raporty z poprzednich scen.

Drań tym razem zostawił mu wiadomość. Jeśli był na tyle bezczelny, by ganić Gavina za brak postępów w jego własnej sprawie, musiał w takim razie zostawiać mu wcześniej wskazówki, które tylko Gavin będzie mógł znaleźć.


	6. extra limbs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napisałam to w odpowiedzi na prompt na tumblrze: "shapeshifting - postać A próbuje zaskoczyć postać B, która reaguje mimowolną przemianą". Postanowiłam wykorzystać tekst w goretobrze, mimo że jest bardziej crackowy niż horrorowy :P Ale w niektórych późniejszych promptach będzie hardkor, więc przyda się chwila humoru.
> 
> Tak, mogłabym użyć tu promptu "tentacles", który mam na liście. Ale chcę go wykorzystać na coś innego.

Nines dotarł na posterunek, świeżutko po comiesięcznym profilaktycznym przeglądzie oprogramowania i biokomponentów w wieży CyberLife, i szedł właśnie korytarzem, kiedy w mijanym pokoju coś zawyło:

\- UGABUGABUGAAAAA!!! – po czym na androida wyskoczyło sześćdziesiąt kilo znajomej skondensowanej męskiej agresji.

Tylko że w pierwszej nanosekundzie świeżo podrasowany system identyfikacyjny Ninesa nie rozpoznał w krzyczącej kreaturze niczego znajomego i android zareagował tak, jak został zaprogramowany. Jego powłoka twarzowa rozpadła się, a szczęka wyłamała z zawiasów, odsłaniając dodatkowe dwa rzędy kłapiących, żelaznych kłów i jarzące się wściekłą czerwienią oczy, a z brzucha wystrzeliła wiązka technomacek, które z sykiem pomknęły w kierunku napastnika.

\- Kur… – zdołał jedynie wystękać mężczyzna, zanim macki oplątały go od stóp do głów i uniosły w powietrze, związanego jak wierzgający baleron.

\- Detektywie Reed, ile razy mam panu mówić, żeby pan tego nie robił! Któregoś dnia źle się to dla pana skończy – zganił go Nines, kiedy jego twarz wróciła do normalności i znów mógł mówić. - Co panu w ogóle strzeliło do głowy?

\- Mmmmmm! – odpowiedział Gavin, dyndając na tle jarzeniówek.

\- Przepraszam, pan coś mówił? – Nines zakołysał mackami i oczy Gavina wylazły z orbit ze strachu. Znajdował się niemal pod sufitem, prawie pięć metrów nad podłogą. Niezbyt wysoko, ale Nines przypadkiem wiedział, że detektyw nie przepadał nawet za tak mizernymi wysokościami. Zakołysał mocniej.

\- MMMMMMM!!! – Gavin zatrzepotał się w uchwycie macek, bezsilnie próbując krzyknąć przez tę kneblującą mu usta.

Nines opuścił go na podłogę i rozplątał macki. Wróciły posłusznie do jego brzucha niczym leniwe jojo.

Gavin zatoczył się lekko na drżących nogach.

\- Jezusmaria, dostałem zawału…

Nines przeskanował go pobieżnie.

\- Nic panu nie jest. Tym razem. Na przyszłość –_ po raz kolejny_ – odradzam atakowanie znienacka bojowych androidów, jeśli nie ma się odpowiedniego przeszkolenia.

Gavin łypnął na niego złymi oczami. Nogi wciąż mu drżały i był mocno zadyszany.

\- Mam przeszkolenie, ty złamasie.

\- Może trzeba je powtórzyć.

\- Mam lepszy pomysł – Gavin wyprostował się. Jego źrenice były rozszerzone, szaro-bure tęczówki zdawały się świecić. Detektyw przesunął językiem po wargach. – Po pracy zabierzesz mnie do tego twojego sterylnego mieszkania i użyjesz na mnie tych macek.

Nines nie widział przeszkód. Czasem detektyw miewał dobre pomysły.


	7. possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zainspirowałam się zwiastunem ostatniego sezonu Spn i własnym doświadczeniem XD  
PISARZ TO BÓG.

_„Tym razem nos pękł i świat przed oczami Gavina pociemniał. Kiedy odzyskał przytomność, leżał skulony pod ścianą. Nie wiedział, czy sam się tu odczołgał, czy został rzucony, nie wiedział nawet, że szlocha, a z jego nosa cieknie śluz i krew. Wszystko było przytłumione, nierzeczywiste: dźwięki, obrazy, kolory, ból, nawet czas, jakby dotyczyło kogoś innego. Jakby czytał książkę i wczuwał się w bohatera, tyle._

_Zapachów w ogóle już nie czuł. Miał wrażenie, jakby pod wpływem ciosów obszar jego nosa stał się wklęsły._

_Mógł tylko poruszyć niemrawo rękami w obronie, kiedy jego oprawca chwycił go za kołnierz i przyciągnął jego zmasakrowaną twarz do swojej, w tej chwili obraźliwie wręcz atrakcyjnej._

_\- Mów, ile wiecie, psie! – wysyczał głos, który jeszcze kilka stuleci temu oferował mu drinka._

_\- Nic, przysięgam – wyszlochał Gavin. Nienawidził się za to, jak brzmi. Jak sponiewierana dziwka…”_

Nines odgiął się na fotelu i uniósł ręce nad głowę, rozciągając zesztywniały kręgosłup. Zerknął na zegarek i stwierdził z zaskoczeniem, że zbliżała się dziewiąta wieczór. Obiecał sobie, że napisze dzisiaj dwa tysiące słów, tymczasem licznik wskazywał już ponad pięć tysięcy. To musiał być jego osobisty rekord, i to niebagatelny, zwykle bowiem jego dzienna produkcja oscylowała w granicach dwustu do pięciuset słów, w dobry dzień dochodząc do tysiąca. Dzisiejsza planowana nadproduktywność wynikała z opóźnienia, jakie się za nim ciągnęło. Kolejny tom przygód detektywa Reeda powinien był trafić do redakcji ponad dwa miesiące temu i tylko dzięki temu, że poprzednie książki zyskały mu życzliwość wydawcy, nikt jeszcze nie dyszał Ninesowi w kark i nie groził cofnięciem zaliczki. Ale pojawiły się już subtelne aluzje i pozornie zatroskane pytania.

Problem w tym, że Nines był już na krawędzi wypalenia. Pisał o Reedzie praktycznie od czasu, gdy skończył studia i wysłał na konkurs swoje pierwsze opowiadanie, „Studium w błękicie” – często śmiał się z tego jakże wyświechtanego tytułu, bo opowiadanie nie miało nic wspólnego z twórczością Conan Doyle’a, ale początkujący pisarze muszą wspierać się na ramionach zmarłych poprzedników, aby przyciągnąć uwagę czytelnika. Od tamtej pory opublikował sześć książek i co najmniej kilkanaście opowiadań do kryminalnych i sensacyjnych antologii – zaczynało brakować mu pomysłów. Był… znużony. Reed zawsze wychodził z każdej sytuacji obronną ręką, zawsze miał odpowiedź na wszystko, zawsze spadał na przysłowiowe cztery łapy. W jego perypetiach nie było żadnego pisarskiego wyzwania. Gdzieś po drodze Nines stracił z oczu swój cel i motywację.

Światełko w tunelu dostrzegł ponownie podczas pisania tekstu do antologii „W cudzej skórze”, gdzie popularni autorzy umieszczali swojego bohatera w realiach powieści kolegów. Reed wpadł w nim w łapy dilerów, którzy potraktowali jego wyszczekaną gębę tak, jak czasem sam Nines miał ochotę ją potraktować: obili go i zostawili pod mostem, skąd Reed musiał o własnych siłach przeczołgać się do szpitala.

Podobało mu się pisanie tej sceny. Recenzje czytelników również były pochlebne.

Każdy autor zna to uczucie. Tę nieodpartą chęć dręczenia swojego bohatera. To twoja postać, ty ją stworzyłeś, możesz z nią zrobić, co ci się żywnie podoba. Nikt nie będzie miał żadnych zastrzeżeń.

Jesteś praktycznie bogiem.

_„- Nie, nie… – płakał Reed. Próbował odepchnąć pełznące po nim ręce, ale zyskał tylko tyle, że jego twarz została wepchnięta w poduszkę i oślepiający ból złamanego nosa odebrał mu dech i zdolność myślenia…”_

Nines wypił łyk zimnej herbaty, wpatrując się tępo w ekran komputera. No tak. Teraz, kiedy jego uwaga została rozproszona, nie potrafił znów powrócić do opisywanego świata. Ba, stylistyka też już dawała drapaka. "Odepchnąć" i "wepchnięta" w jednym paragrafie. A tak dobrze mu szło. Odstawił kubek.

_„...wykręcona kość pękła z głośnym trzaskiem, ogłuszającym, i Reedowi brakowało już sił, by krzyczeć, więc tylko jęczał przeciągle, dygocząc na całym ciele. Robiło się zimno. Zimno i ciemno…”_

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz ze mną współpracować, Gavin? - Nines zaśmiał się z zaskoczeniem, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że dokładnie tych samych słów mógłby użyć dręczyciel Reeda. Użył ich kilka akapitów dalej.

Kiedy następnym razem spojrzał na zegarek, było dobrze po północy. Licznik słów wskazywał piętnaście tysięcy.

Gavin Reed leżał bez ruchu, połamany, pocięty, zbrukany. Ale wciąż żywy. Nines nie zabiłby postaci, która zarabiała na jego chleb.

Nawet jeśli już w dwudziestym pierwszym akapicie zaczęła go o to błagać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardziej possessiveness niż possession, ale jedna rybka.


	8. nails

„Matnia” sprzedała się jak świeże bułeczki, podobnie jak jej kontynuacje, „Stan nie-istnienia” i „Mój”. Jego stali czytelnicy zakochali się w nowej formule i w nowej postaci, która zmieniła życie detektywa Reeda w koszmar. A Nines? Był produktywny jak nigdy przedtem. Zupełnie jakby jedynym, czego jego Muza potrzebowała, by ponownie wzlecieć w niebiosa, była odrobina krwawej ofiary. Padło na Reeda, który odgrywał tę rolę, jakby został do niej stworzony.

Czasami Nines miał wyrzuty sumienia. Czy tym razem nie posunął się za daleko? Czy Reed dojdzie do siebie po tym, co zaserwowało mu literackie alter ego Ninesa? Bo tak było, Nines zdawał sobie z tego sprawę: tajemniczy RK w trylogii (mającej wkrótce stać się tetralogią) „Oswajanie psa” był nim. Był wszystkim, co Nines w sobie tłumił. Czy nie była to zresztą stara, dobrze sprawdzona recepta na stworzenie dobrze współpracującej pary bohaterów? Jeden z nich to ten, którego pragniesz, a drugi to ten, którym pragniesz być? Reed z pierwszych powieści był wzorowany na kimś, komu Nines nigdy nie wyznał swoich uczuć. Atrakcyjny, wyszczekany, nieustraszony i… romantycznie nieosiągalny. Owszem, zdarzało mu się flirtować i spędzać noc z przypadkowo poznanymi osobami – na swoje nieszczęście, jako że to właśnie ten zwyczaj zaskutkował fabułą „Matni” – zdarzało się, że Nines rzutował własne fantazje na łóżkowe perypetie swojego bohatera; ale dopiero, kiedy Nines wprowadził postać RK, który nie wahał się sięgnąć po złamanego torturami detektywa i wciągnąć go w swój mroczny świat, Nines poczuł, że Reed naprawdę, _naprawdę_, należy do niego.

Miewał wyrzuty sumienia, tak. Ale coraz rzadziej. Coraz łatwiej spychane na dalszy plan. Reed był postacią fikcyjną, z jakiej racji Nines miałby się nad nim rozczulać?

Niekiedy czytelnicy wypytywali go o przyczynę tak radykalnej zmiany w jego twórczości. Niektórzy próbowali nawet wzbudzić w nim poczucie winy. Odpowiadał zawsze tak samo, pół żartem: w każdym człowieku drzemią pokłady agresji i każdy musi je jakoś odreagować. Lepiej odreagować na wymyślonej postaci niż na zbyt ciekawskich fanach.

Prawda była taka, że sprawiało mu to przyjemność. Po prostu.

To podczas trasy promującej czwartą powieść, „Zespolenie”, po raz pierwszy zauważył, że najbardziej wymagające i oskarżycielskie pytania zadaje jedna i ta sama osoba. Wcześniej nie był tego świadom: spotkania z autorem odbywały się albo w rozległych salach, gdzie jedna twarz z tłumu zlewała się z drugą, albo - ostatnio coraz częściej - pod okiem kamer, gdzie ustawione na podium reflektory oświetlały go, jednocześnie pogrążając widownię w półmroku, odgradzając go od niej. Podobało mu się to. Nadal nie przepadał za publicznymi występami i iluzja ciemnej, pustej sali dawała mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Teraz jednak, po odbyciu sześciu spotkań w pięciu różnych stanach, zorientował się, że niektóre pytania dochodzące do niego z ciemności są zadawane tym samym głosem. Nosowym, nieco chrapliwym, jakby jego właściciel dopiero co wstał z łóżka i nie był z tego zadowolony.

Nines nie lubił tych pytań. Do tego stopnia, że na ostatnim spotkaniu złamał swoją własną regułę i zaczął wypatrywać pytającego za snopami światła i zachęcać go do wyjścia naprzód. Miał wrażenie, że udało mu się dostrzec męską postać w skórzanej kurtce, z kapturem naciągniętym na głowę. Przez ułamek sekundy zdawało mu się, że zobaczył jej oczy. W mdłym półmroku wyglądały na buro-zielone, ale z daleka wszystkie oczy tak wyglądają.

Przerwał trasę, wymawiając się atakiem grypy.

Tej samej nocy leżał w motelowym łóżku i zastanawiał się, dlaczego to zrobił.

Nie wiedział, ile czasu minęło, kiedy coś wyrwało go ze snu. Otworzył oczy - powieki miał ciężkie, jakby zlepione klejem. Kiedy chciał je przetrzeć, coś przytrzymało jego dłoń. Pewnie poduszka. Nines sennie napiął mięśnie, ale dłoń pozostała unieruchomiona - obie dłonie. Wciąż mocno zaspany, przekręcił głowę, by spojrzeć na swoją prawą rękę.

Była przybita hufnalem do wezgłowia.

Ból spłynął na niego łagodną falą, zbyt łagodną.

\- Co... - wybełkotał Nines. Bezmyślnie szarpnął dłonią i tępe rwanie przerodziło się w świdrujący wrzask zakończeń nerwowych.

Jakaś ciemna sylwetka oderwała się od ciemności panującej w pokoju i podeszła do łóżka.

\- Powinienem rzucić teraz jakimś złowieszczym tekstem, prawda? Jak tamten popapraniec w twoich książkach.

Nines zamrugał. Oczy łzawiły mu z bólu i od zawrotów głowy wywołanych najprawdopodobniej jakimś narkotykiem.

Postać weszła w pole jego ograniczonego widzenia i Nines rozpoznał mężczyznę w kapturze.

Naprawdę go rozpoznał.

Jak mógłby nie rozpoznać. Przecież go stworzył.

\- Tylko że mam po dziurki w nosie wysłuchiwania tych tekstów - wysyczał Gavin Reed. Jego nos zdobiła blizna i garb po złamaniu. - i rzygam na myśl, że sam miałbym ich użyć. O nie, Nines. Nie będziemy rozmawiać. Nie będziemy przerzucać się zgrabnymi ripostami.

Nines otworzył szeroko oczy, kiedy Reed wyciągnął z kieszeni szmatkę i wcisnął mu ją w usta. Palce Reeda były powykręcane, wielokrotnie łamane i składane na nowo. Nines wiedział o tym. Opisał to.

_Zrobił to._

\- Potraktuj to jak uwalnianie drzemiącej agresji, skurwielu - to były ostatnie słowa, jakie Reed wypowiedział i ostatnie, jakie Nines usłyszał.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foranzo: does that count as "protecting him"? XD


	9. ropes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takie tam. Uninspired sunday drabble with a twist XD

Gavin zamknął laptopa.

\- No i co myślisz? - spytał RK.

\- Myślę, że jesteś pojebanym sukinsynem - odparł Gavin. 

RK uśmiechnął się leniwie i skinął głową, jakby przyjmował komplement.

Gavin odłożył laptopa na nocny stolik i zsunął się w dół, by móc położyć się na boku, twarzą do rozciągniętego na łóżku RK.

\- Myślę, że tym razem rozbijesz bank. Przeszedłeś samego siebie w literackich perwersjach. Barker mógłby się od ciebie uczyć.

\- Mhm - zgodził się RK. Nadal się uśmiechał.

\- I tak sobie myślę... - Gavin przysunął się bliżej i zaczął rysować palcem wzorki na nagiej piersi RK. - Tak sobie myślę...

\- Nie przemęczaj się, Reed.

Gavin walnął go pięścią w pachę.

\- Tak sobie _mam pewność_ \- warknął. - że chciałeś mi coś zasugerować tym tekstem.

\- Brawo, detektywie.

\- Gwoździe są trochę ekstremalne. Zwłaszcza te, tego... huffufff...

\- Hufnale. To, jak sama nazwa wskazuje, gwoździe do przybijania podków.

\- Ekstremalne i niemożliwe do kupienia w Walmarcie, jasne. Mam kajdanki i zwój linki żeglarskiej.

\- Oczywiście, że masz.

Gavin znów go walnął. RK skrzywił się i potarł pulsujące bólem miejsce. Jego oczy lśniły z ekscytacji. Ułożył się wygodniej na łóżku, patrząc, jak Gavin wstaje i ściąga pudło z akcesoriami z górnej półki. Entuzjastycznie kiwnął głową, kiedy Gavin z pytaniem w oczach uniósł drążek do rozpinania nóg. Gavin parsknął z rozbawieniem.

\- Serio się na to napaliłeś, co?

RK wzruszył jednym ramieniem.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy, żeby mnie unieruchomić i żebym się nie uwolnił. Jestem silniejszy od ciebie.

\- Nie na długo - Gavin wyciągnął linę i zaczął krępować ręce RK. Przytwierdziwszy je do wezgłowia - jak w książce - zajął się nogami. Z premedytacją ignorował monstrualnego fiuta leżącego wyczekująco na brzuchu RK, mimo że jego usta automatycznie wezbrały śliną. Jak pieprzony pies Pawłowa, pomyślał i zachichotał pod nosem.

\- Podziwiam twoją samokontrolę - skomentował RK. Drań wciąż był na tyle mobilny, by unieść biodra i otrzeć się czubkiem członka o policzek Gavina, zanim ten zdążył się uchylić. Gavin trzepnął go w udo.

\- Za dużo gadasz, _Nines_.

\- Jest na to sposób, Reed.

\- Mhm - Gavin wdrapał się na RK i przysiadł na jego piersi, nie całym ciężarem, ale wystarczająco, aby RK nie mógł napełnić powietrzem całych płuc. Oddech RK i bez tego był już dość płytki. Szare oczy patrzyły na Gavina z podekscytowaniem, język co chwila wysuwał się, by zwilżyć wyschnięte wargi. Gavin był wielkim fanem takich momentów. Takich, w których RK nie ukrywał, jak bardzo go chce.

Zsunął bokserki, tylko na tyle, by wyciągnąć członek. Szare oczy automatycznie powędrowały w dół. RK zmarszczył brwi i zerknął w kierunku okna.

\- Jeszcze dziesięć minut. Ranisz moje uczucia - Gavin uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Potrzebuję dużego knebla, jeśli mam przestać mówić.

\- Będziesz miał duży knebel - wymamrotał Gavin. Czuł już pierwsze dreszcze Przemiany przebiegające mu po kręgosłupie. Kiedy zniżył się, by przywrzeć wargami do ust RK, jego nozdrza owionął cały bukiet nowych, kuszących, niewyczuwalnych jeszcze przed chwilą zapachów.

Z jego gardła wydobył się głuchy warkot. Sięgnął w dół i chwycił swój członek, który już się zmieniał, jak zwykle wyprzedzając resztę ciała. Zgrubienie na trzonie nabrzmiewało i pulsowało niecierpliwie, niczym mała, seksualna pełnia, podążając w ślady księżyca, który właśnie zaczął wynurzać się zza chmur. Wkrótce jego oblicze zajrzało do ich sypialni. Jednocześnie alarm w komórce Gavina wydzwonił dwudziestą trzecią dziesięć.

Gavin oderwał się od ust RK i zlizał krew ze swoich warg, ze swoich wyostrzonych i wciąż wyostrzających się zębów.

RK patrzył na niego głodnym wzrokiem.

\- Dobry piesek - szepnął, uśmiechając się krwawo.

Przekształcające się usta uniemożliwiły Gavinowi rzucenie ciętej riposty, ale nie szkodzi. Wkrótce RK też nie był w stanie mówić.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niesłychanym zbiegiem okoliczności dzisiaj akurat jest pełnia. Zacznie się o 23:10.


	10. flesh and the machine/decapitated/ripped apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Która z was mi podsunęła ten pomysł? XD

Opuszczony posterunek kusił Gavina, od kiedy sprowadzili się na przedmieścia Detroit. Znajdował się kilka parceli dalej, po drugiej stronie ulicy, otoczony częściowo zardzewiałą siatką, a częściowo betonowym murem, ziejący czernią porozbijanych okien, na wpół pożarty przez wybujałe winorośle i niekoszoną trawę. Nikt z dorosłych nie chciał mu powiedzieć, dlaczego placówka została porzucona, a nie przerobiona na cokolwiek innego, jak w przypadku szeregu opuszczonych budynków w okolicy. Parę osób splunęło na jej wzmiankę, Gavin doszedł więc do jedynego logicznego wniosku, że posterunek był nawiedzony. Wymarzony plac zabaw dla samotnego jedenastoletniego chłopca, którego jedynym przyjacielem był nakręcany plastikowy robot.

Gavin zaplanował wizytę na ferie wiosenne. To mogła być wyprawa na cały dzień, chciał się do niej przygotować; poza tym znajdował masochistyczną przyjemność w odkładaniu czegoś, czego tak bardzo pragnął. Codziennie przechodził obok posterunku w drodze do metra i codziennie mówił do siebie w myślach: „Jeszcze tylko kilka miesięcy”.

Ostatecznie jednak jego wielka wyprawa odbyła się znacznie prędzej i na zupełnie innych warunkach.

Pewnego ciepłego, październikowego popołudnia zdyszany Gavin dopadł siatkowego ogrodzenia i wspiął się na nie, rozdzierając spodnie i rozdrapując przedramiona do krwi. Spadł po drugiej stronie niczym worek kartofli i niemal krzyknął, gdy prawa stopa wykręciła się pod jego ciężarem. Zacisnął zęby i pokuśtykał przez zarośnięty placyk przed budynkiem ku wejściu. Drzwi były wypaczone od wilgoci i ustąpiły, kiedy Gavin pchnął je ramieniem. Wtoczył się niezgrabnie do środka, posykując z bólu. Przymknął za sobą drzwi i znieruchomiał z okiem przy szparze.

Ścigający go chłopcy najpierw minęli posterunek, ale któryś z nich zatrzymał się i krzyknął na pozostałych, wskazując coś palcem. Gavin zaklął. Pod ogrodzeniem leżał jeden z jego podręczników.

\- Pięknie, Gavin, pięknie, kurwa – wymamrotał pod nosem. Próbował docisnąć drzwi do framugi, ale drewno było tak powyginane, że zamek nie chciał zaskoczyć. Odwrócił się więc i pobiegł, kulejąc, w głąb budynku. Na zewnątrz słyszał narastające pohukiwania i śmiech.

Podłogę posterunku zalegała warstwa gruzu i jesiennych liści nawianych przez rozbite okna, oraz szczątki poprzewracanych mebli, wszystko zielono-żółte od wszędobylskich mchów i traw przeciskających się przez popękane kafelki. Gavin biegł, ocierając łzy. W swoich marzeniach miał czas, by zajrzeć do każdego pokoju, zwiedzić każdy zakamarek, poszukać zapomnianych pistoletów. Zamiast tego musiał przedzierać się między ostrymi zębami połamanych desek w poszukiwaniu kryjówki, która byłaby mniej oczywista niż ogromna szafa na akta. Zresztą szafa leżała grzbietem do góry i nie było mowy, aby Gavin mógł ją samodzielnie odwrócić, zwłaszcza w tak krótkim czasie. Kilka korytarzy za nim gruz chrupał rytmicznie pod obcasami jego prześladowców. Słyszał swoje imię powtarzane drwiącym, śpiewnym głosem. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa.

Wypadł na maleńką klatkę schodową i rzucił się w dół. Nie miał zamiaru ryzykować ucieczki na piętro, już teraz płuca pękały mu z wysiłku. Kilka razy potknął się na wyszczerbionych betonowych stopniach, a na samym dole wywalił się jak długi i rozharatał oba kolana, ale podniósł się i wcisnął za uchylone drzwi ze zbrojonego metalu.

Znalazł się w ciemnościach. Okrążył pomieszczenie, ostrożnie macając wilgotną ścianę, ale nie natrafił na drugie drzwi. Oczywiście. Z jego szczęściem zapędził się właśnie do pułapki bez wyjścia. Znieruchomiał w najdalszym kacie, do jakiego udało mu się dotrzeć, i zaczął nasłuchiwać, obolały i krwawiący praktycznie z każdej wystającej części ciała. Nos, w który jeden z chłopców przywalił wcześniej pięścią, pulsował w rytmie jego trzepoczącego serca. Gavin pomacał go delikatnie i sapnął z bólu, prychając krwią.

Kurwa.

Musieli zacząć od szukania go na górze – sprytnie, bo tam właśnie by uciekł, gdyby nie był tak wykończony, a oni znali go na tyle dobrze, by o tym wiedzieć – bo niczego nie słyszał.

Nie, nieprawda. Słyszał oddech. Świszczący, miarowy, blisko. Tak blisko, że ciepłe, wilgotne powietrze rozwiewało mu włosy.

Gavin bardzo powoli odwrócił głowę. Z ciemności patrzyła na niego para czerwonych, świecących oczu.

Gavin był impulsywnym chłopcem, ale wiedział, kiedy należy wziąć się w garść i na zimno rozważyć swoją sytuację. Gdyby teraz krzyknął, gdyby rzucił się do ucieczki, znaleźliby go. Wiedział, do czego są zdolni. Wiedział, że nie chce wpaść w ich łapy, zwłaszcza po tym, jak skopał jednemu z nich jaja. Właściwie nie było się nad czym zastanawiać.

Wypuścił z sykiem wstrzymywany oddech.

\- Cześć – powiedział z wahaniem. Jego głos był głuchy, nosowy. Miał nadzieję, że nie złamali mu pieprzonego nosa.

Świszczenie ucichło, potem znów rozbrzmiało, głośniejsze. Jedno z oczu rozjarzyło się jaśniej, po czym zgasło na moment, jakby mrugało porozumiewawczo.

\- Mieszkasz tu? – spytał Gavin półgłosem.

\- Jestem. Tu. – odparło coś w ciemnościach. Odpowiedzi towarzyszyło wzmożone świszczenie i seria mechanicznych zgrzytów.

\- Fajnie – mruknął Gavin. Fakt, że to coś odpowiedziało, zamiast od ręki skręcić mu kark, nieco go uspokoił.

Para oczu przekrzywiła się, jakby ten ktoś przechylił głowę.

\- Faj. Nie. – powtórzył świszczący głos. – Ty.?

\- Ja jestem tu chwilowo. Chowam się – wyjaśnił chłopiec. – Gonią mnie skurwiele ze szkoły.

\- Skur. Wiele.

\- Dokładnie. Szybko łapiesz.

\- Mam. Dużą. Moc. Obli-li. Czeniową.

\- Gratulacje.

Wzrok Gavina przyzwyczaił się do mroku i mógł już dostrzec sylwetkę swojego rozmówcy. Wyglądała z grubsza humanoidalnie. Z grubsza. W takim sensie, że oczy tkwiły w czymś głowokształtnym, co z kolei tkwiło na czymś szerszym, prawdopodobnie tułowiu. Czerwony blask padający z jarzących się oczu odbijał się w gładkich, chyba metalowych powierzchniach prawdopodobnego tułowia.

\- Jestem Gavin – powiedział po chwili.

\- Dzię. Kuję.

\- Um, za co?

\- Zzzzzz-za. Aktualizację. Mo. Jej bazy. Da-danych. Nie mam two. Jego profilu.

\- Um. Okej. Zwykle odpowiada się podaniem swojego imienia.

\- Nie mam. Socjalnych. Pro. To-to-to. Kołów. – wyjaśniła ciemność, jakby to cokolwiek miało Gavinowi powiedzieć. – Jestem. An-an-androidem. Bojowo. Wywia-wiadowczym. Moja. De-desygnacja to. CIA-RK900/313 248 317 – 87.

\- Ciark, jaaasne – mruknął Gavin. – Będę ci mówił RK.

Zgrzyty nasiliły się, coś zaczęło terkotać jak sfatygowany wiatraczek w zbyt zakurzonym komputerze. Gavin miał atawistyczną chęć kopnąć swojego rozmówcę i uciszyć jego mechaniczne udręki. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że tak właśnie naprawia się pecety.

\- Nazwa użytkowa jednostki CIA-RK900/313 248 317 – 87 zarejestrowana – powiedział w końcu android kobiecym głosem statku kosmicznego z niemal każdego filmu SF znanego Gavinowi, po czym dodał już swoim własnym: – Jestem. Er. Ka.

\- Super.

\- To niepo. Kojące – stwierdził RK. – Brak twoich. Danych. W mo-mo. Jej bazie. Dlaczego.?

\- Um. Nie mam pojęcia.

\- Data uro. Dzenia.?

\- Dzisiaj – odparł Gavin ponuro. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Gav.

Android poruszył się w ciemnościach. Jego oko znów mrugnęło, tym razem zgasło na nieco dłuższą chwilę.

\- Co. Dzisiaj.? Data.?

\- Siódmy października.

Wiatraczek zaszumiał, tym razem jakby z irytacją.

\- Data. – powtórzył RK z naciskiem.

\- Siódmy października dwa tysiące trzynasty rok – wyrecytował Gavin. Przez cały czas usiłował przedrzeć się wzrokiem przez ciemność i wypatrzeć więcej szczegółów, ale świecące oczy androida raziły go i utrudniały orientację. Gavin odwrócił głowę i spróbował popatrzeć samym kącikiem oka. Czasem po ciemku widać było szczegóły lepiej, jeśli nie patrzyło się na nie wprost.

To naprawdę był robot. Zdecydowanie robot. Siedzący pod ceglaną ścianą w pozycji, jakby coś go o nią cisnęło, z rękoma spoczywającymi bezwładnie na podłodze po bokach ciała. Teraz, kiedy światło jego oczu nie rozpraszało już Gavina, chłopiec dostrzegł mdłą, również czerwoną poświatę bijącą spomiędzy nieszczelnych płyt tworzących klatkę piersiową i brzuch RK. Poświata pulsowała słabo.

Robot nie był ani trochę podobny do plastikowej zabawki, którą Gavin odziedziczył po ojcu. Przede wszystkim naprawdę przypominał kształtem człowieka – poskładanego z obłych metalowych płyt dopasowanych do siebie jak części układanki, i powciskanych gdzie popadło konstrukcji przywodzących na myśl segmentowaną rurę od odkurzacza starego typu. Albo Gigerowskiego obcego z filmów. Wrażenie było tym silniejsze, że pancerz androida był chyba polakierowany na czarno, jak lśniący, chitynowy pancerz żuka.

Gavin serio chciałby go zobaczyć w świetle dziennym. Musiał wyglądać kozacko.

Może z wyjątkiem dolnej połowy. Z tego, co jego oczy zdołały dostrzec w mroku, dół androida był przygnieciony stertą gruzu. Pewnie dlatego siedział w piwnicy, zamiast wyjść na zewnątrz.

\- Dwa. Tysiące. Trzynasty – zaskrzypiał tymczasem android. W jego mechanicznym głosie dało się słyszeć zdumienie. – Dwa. Dzieścia. Pię-pięć lat. Da-danych. Brakuje.

Gavin dokonał błyskawicznej kalkulacji.

\- Jesteś tu od osiemdziesiątego ósmego? I to pewnie dlatego twoja baza danych na tym się kończy, tak?

Android pokręcił głową.

\- Od. Osiemdzie. Siątego drugiego. Osiemdzie-dzie. Siąty ósmy. Awa-waria. Brak. Dos-dos-ssssss-tępu. Do glo. Balnej sieci. Brak. Cza-czasu.

\- Kurwa. Jakim cudem nikt cię nie znalazł?

\- Wiedzą. Bo-boją. Się. – odparł lakonicznie RK.

\- Wiedzą, że tu jesteś? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Gavin. – To dlatego od trzydziestu lat nikt nie kiwnął palcem, żeby coś zrobić z tym budynkiem?

\- Poprawne. Z-zzzzz-ało. Że-żenie.

\- Co takiego zrobiłeś?

Android spojrzał na niego krwistoczerwonymi oczami.

\- Wyeliminowałem. Kilka. O-ooo-sób.

\- Whoa. Zasłużyli?

\- Nie wszyscy-cy-cy-cy... – android zaciął się na moment. – ...tak uważali.

Gavin odetchnął.

\- Dlaczego tak się jąkasz? Przez tamtą awarię sieci?

\- Plu-pluskwa mi-milenijna. Uszko. Dziła połączenia mię. Dzy kodekami audio.

\- Aaa. Buforowanie – powiedział ze znawstwem Gavin, który nie miał pojęcia, na czym buforowanie polega, ale wiedział, jak bardzo jest wkurwiające. – Szybciej myślisz niż mówisz.

\- Coś. W tym. Ro-rodzaju. Mo-można. Naprawić. – Oczy androida rozbłysły jaśniej.

\- Tak? – Gavin przekręcił się na kolana i syknął z bólu, przypomniawszy sobie, jak bardzo je rozdrapał. Podniósł się na kucki. Miał nadzieję, że nie dostanie tężca od rdzy i brudu, które oblepiły wciąż krwawiące rany. – Co mam przycisnąć?

\- W środku. – odparł RK. – Ka-kabel. Wypadł z gnia-zzzz-dka.

\- Mam ci grzebać w środku?

\- Mo-może też drugi. Kabel. Mobil-bil. Ność.

\- Jak go włożę, to będziesz mógł się ruszać?

\- Po-po-po-powinienem.

Bladoczerwona poświata bijąca spomiędzy płyt brzusznych androida zaświeciła mocniej, obrysowując coś, co wyglądało jak drzwiczki.

\- Trzeba. Na-nacisnąć.

Gavin przełknął ślinę. To był chyba kolejny moment, w którym powinien na zimno przeanalizować swoją sytuację. Miał właśnie przywrócić zdolność poruszania robotowi, który przyznał się do zamordowania co najmniej kilku osób. I którego pamięć wciąż wzbudzała przerażenie wśród starszych mieszkańców dzielnicy do tego stopnia, że bano się nawet zbliżyć do opuszczonego posterunku, mimo że z pewnością mało kto wierzył, że android wciąż tu był.

Próbował przeanalizować to na zimno. Ale właśnie w tym momencie usłyszał coraz głośniejszy tupot wielu ciężkich butów zbiegających po schodach do piwnicy i podjęcie decyzji nie było już takie trudne.

\- Skur-kurwiele.? – spytał RK, a Gavin kiwnął głową.

Podważył wieczko na podbrzuszu androida i bez namysłu wsadził dłoń w rozświetlone na czerwono elektroniczne zakamarki. Przewody RK były ciepłe i śliskie, wciąż nieco wilgotne od smaru; pulsowały i wibrowały w rytm procesów przeprowadzanych przez jego archaiczne systemy. Wrażenie było dziwne, jakby włożył dłoń w stado szczurzych ogonów.

Do tupotu dołączyły śmiechy i nawoływania, potem też przeraźliwy zgrzyt, kiedy jego prześladowcy wspólnie popychali drzwi, za którymi się ukrywał.

Wnętrzności RK rozjarzyły się mocniej, oślepiając go, i rozgrzały się tak, że Gavin musiał zacisnąć zęby, żeby nie pisnąć z bólu. W końcu znalazł poluzowane kable i wcisnął je na chybił trafił do uprzednio wymacanych gniazdek.

Czerwona poświata zgasła i RK znieruchomiał.

Kurwa.

Drzwi piwnicy otworzyły się, wpuszczając światła telefonów komórkowych i resztki dnia.

\- Hej, Gejvin! Jesteś tutaj, cioto?

Gruz i odłamki szkła zachrzęściły pod stopami pięciu chłopców. Gavin wcisnął się głębiej w kąt.

\- Tam jest! Słyszę!

Chrzęst gruzu był coraz bardziej ogłuszający i Gavin zamknął oczy, pewny, że już po nim. Mała iskierka nadziei, jaka zatliła się w nim podczas rozmowy z RK, została stłumiona jego własną niezdarną ręką. Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa.

A potem usłyszał krzyki i różne mokre odgłosy, a potem krzyki też stały się mokre, a potem ucichły na dobre. Tylko gruz wciąż chrzęścił pod czyimiś stopami.

\- Możesz otworzyć oczy.

Nie zrobił tego.

\- Gavin. Już po wszystkim.

Uchylił jedną powiekę.

W padających przez wyważone drzwi smugach jesiennego słońca stał RK. Jego czarny, niegdyś prawdopodobnie lśniący pancerz był obdrapany i w wielu miejscach rudy od rdzy. Oraz od krwi. W jednym ręku android trzymał ciało któregoś z chłopców. W drugim – głowę.

Pozostali chłopcy leżeli tu i ówdzie, porozrzucani po piwniczce, która w świetle kończącego się dnia okazała się jeszcze mniejsza, niż Gavin sądził. Na tyle mała, że nie mógł nie zauważyć parujących wnętrzności wywleczonych z ich rozprutych brzuchów.

\- Kurwa – powiedział tylko, zanim lunch podszedł mu do gardła i wyrwał się z niego z paskudnym bulgotem, obryzgując podłogę.

RK upuścił trupa i podszedł do Gavina lekko rozchybotanym krokiem. Drzwiczki na jego brzuchu ciągle były otwarte, widać było jego pulsujące przewody i coś jeszcze.

Otoczone drutami i naszpikowane elektrodami ludzkie serce.

\- Co do kurwy – wymamrotał Gavin. Serce biło miarowo.

RK zerknął w dół i zatrzasnął drzwiczki, jakby zażenowany swoją nagością.

\- Technika lat osiemdziesiątych różniła się trochę od tobie współczesnej – powiedział. – Dzięki tobie znów jestem podłączony do sieci. Widzę, że technologia rozwinęła się, ale kosztem wytrzymałości, co było do przewidzenia. Wątpię, czy zbudowane dzisiaj androidy przetrwają tak długo jak ja.

\- Jesteś pieprzonym Robocopem, nie żadnym androidem! – W głosie Gavina było więcej pretensji niż strachu. – Czyje to serce? Tylko tyle z ciebie zostało?

\- Nie wiem, o czym mówisz. Pobieram dane z sieci – odparł RK. Jego czerwone oczy zamigotały. – A, już wiem. Nawiązanie do filmu z 1987 roku. Będę musiał nadgonić również nowinki kulturalne, jak widzę. Dużo do nadrobienia. Pomożesz mi?

Pytanie zaskoczyło Gavina. Ale odpowiedź była oczywista.


	11. tentacles/electrocution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Z dedykacją dla imnotgoinganywhereok na tumblrze, która zażyczyła sobie macuszki :D (A kimże ja jestem, żeby odmówić komukolwiek macuszek!)

Gavin drży bezsilnie, kiedy palce Ninesa suną w górę jego ramienia, zostawiając po sobie elektryzujący szlak gęsiej skórki i stojących dęba włosów. Palce mijają staw barkowy i spacerują po miękkim ciele nad obojczykiem, dochodzą do mostka i zagłębienia u podstawy szyi, pod jabłkiem Adama. Gavin przełyka ślinę, a palce naciskają na jego gardło, by poczuć jego ruch. Potem zaciskają się jeszcze mocniej. Gavin zamyka oczy i odchyla głowę, poddaje się, pozwala Ninesowi bawić się jego życiem poprzez wzmacnianie i osłabianie uchwytu.

\- Mógłbym zrobić ci teraz cokolwiek bym chciał, a ty byś nie protestował – słyszy rozbawiony głos. Gorący oddech owiewa jego ucho i Nines przygryza je lekko, ale w jego przypadku nawet „lekko” oznacza, że ucho Gavina zaczyna krwawić. Nines spija krew, zlizuje ją kocimi pociągnięciami języka, wydaje zadowolony pomruk.

Gavin nie odpowiada, tylko jeszcze bardziej odchyla głowę. Zaczyna brakować mu tchu.

***

_Gavin dziabnął stworzenie palcem i zachichotał, kiedy ukryło się za mackami. Rozchyliło je po chwili, posykując ze złością. Gavin dziabnął raz jeszcze. Tym razem jedna z macek oblepiła jego ramię i uniosła go za nie w górę. Wrzeszczał i wierzgał nogami w powietrzu, a stworzenie syczało i potrząsało nim, aż zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Stworzenie upuściło go wtedy na piasek._

_\- Głupi jesteś – warknął Gavin, obrażony i upokorzony._

_Usta morskiego stwora rozciągnęły się w upiornym uśmiechu, odsłaniając dwa rzędy szpilowatych, rybich zębów. Gavin pokazał mu język. Stwór odpowiedział tym samym i zmarszczył brwi, kiedy Gavin się rozbeczał._

***

Kręci mu się już w głowie z braku tlenu, ale to tylko wzmaga jego podniecenie i fiut Gavina jest tak nabrzmiały od krwi, że niemal pęka w szwach. Gavin musi skupić całą swoją gasnącą świadomość, aby nie spuścić się pod badawczym, choć delikatnym jak wietrzyk dotykiem. Boi się, że mu się to nie uda, zwłaszcza kiedy dotyk Ninesa staje się mocniejszy, bardziej wymagający, ale właśnie wtedy jego ciało porażają dziesiątki wyładowań elektrycznych, które paraliżują jego mięśnie i wprawiają serce w paniczny galop, a jednocześnie palce Ninesa zaciskają się ostrzegawczo na jego jądrach. Gavin śmieje się histerycznie, sam nie wie dlaczego, jego mózg jest w tej chwili papką odbierającą dwa sprzeczne sygnały – liźnięcia prądu płynące z wilgotnych macek pchają go ku orgazmowi, ale bezlitosne palce Ninesa grożą urwaniem mu klejnotów, jeśli dojdzie bez pozwolenia, i Gavin skręca się ze śmiechu i jęczy z podniecenia i nigdy w życiu nie było mu lepiej.

***

_Miał białą skórę o niebieskawym odcieniu, jak brzuch orki, i zupełnie czarne oczy z przezroczystymi powiekami. Z jego grzbietu wyrastała para długich, strzelistych płetw, jak u skrzydlicy, o barwie krwi, połączonych błoną tylko u nasady, przez co ich cienkie, giętkie, ościste promienie wyglądały jak wachlarz z igieł jeżozwierza. Stwór rozkładał je szeroko, kiedy chciał sprawiać wrażenie większego i groźniejszego. Dolną część jego ciała stanowiła plątanina atramentowoczarnych macek z bladoróżowymi ssawkami. Macki nigdy nie przestawały się ruszać, zawsze falowały nieznacznie lub lepiły się do otoczenia, badając je. Gavin nie lubił, kiedy stwór dotykał go mackami. Ssawki zostawiały na jego ubraniach ślimaczy śluz, który był nie tylko obrzydliwy w dotyku, ale też odbarwiał tkaninę, a czasem nawet rozpuszczał guziki, jeśli stwór był zdenerwowany. _

***

\- Chryste... – jęczy Gavin, kiedy macki zaczynają rozpełzać się po jego ciele. Każda z nich jest wyposażona w podwójny rząd mocnych ssawek, które przywierają do skóry i odlepiają się od niej z mokrym cmoknięciem, zostawiając na niej setki okrągłych malinek. Rano będzie wyglądał jak w dzieciństwie, kiedy przechodził różyczkę, i znów będzie musiał wziąć urlop na żądanie, żeby uniknąć zatroskanych pytań i kąśliwych uwag współpracowników. Oczywiście i tak ich nie uniknie, nawet kiedy malinki zbledną na jego opalonej skórze. Wszyscy zobaczą, jak kuleje i krzywi się podczas siadania na twardym, niewygodnym fotelu, i wszyscy domyślą się, jaki jest tego powód. Niepotrzebnie przechwalał się wysokogatunkowym kutasem, jaki mu się trafił.

Oczywiście nikt nie wie, że oprócz kutasa jest też osiem równie wysokogatunkowych macek. 

***

_\- Jestem Gavin – powiedział Gavin._

_\- Ghafijn – powtórzył stwór. Szybko się uczył, ale jego wymowa pozostawiała jeszcze wiele do życzenia. Mimo to nie mieli trudności w porozumiewaniu się, może dlatego, że obaj byli w podobnym wieku, w którym mózg wciąż zachłannie przyswaja informacje. A przynajmniej Gavin wierzył, że są w podobnym wieku. Stwór pokiwał głową, kiedy Gavin z dumą oznajmił, że ma równo osiem lat i osiem miesięcy, ale sam w odpowiedzi zaczął wyliczać przypływy, odpływy i cykle wymiany łusek (zadziwiające, jak wiele można przekazać gestami rąk) i w rezultacie Gavin nie miał pojęcia, ile lat miał jego morski kolega. Nie różnił się jednak zachowaniem od innych chłopców, więc Gavin założył, że byli rówieśnikami._

_Stwór przedstawił się, ale jego imię brzmiało jeszcze głupiej niż jego tłumaczenia odnośnie do wieku, i Gavin wyłączył się po piętnastej sylabie. Zaczynało się od N, tego był pewien._

_\- Njenjinjiu...?_

_Stwór cierpliwie powtórzył całe słowo. Zajęło mu to prawie minutę._

_\- Brzmi jak Nines – stwierdził stanowczo Gavin. – Będziesz Nines._

_\- Nie Najnsss! – syknął stwór. Jego płetwoskrzydła nastroszyły się z irytacją. – Ghafijn idiota!_

_\- Sam jesteś idiota! – Gavin zerwał się z kolan i odwrócił, gotów zostawić stwora na piasku, ale jedna z macek owinęła się wokół jego ręki i zatrzymała go. – Bleee, puszczaj!_

_Macka nie tylko go nie puściła, ale dołączyła do niej jeszcze jedna i Nines przyciągnął go do siebie, patrząc na niego niemrugającymi oczami._

_\- Ghafijn zostaj – zamruczał. – Najns jest Najns._

***

Później Gavin leży na posłaniu z macek, które dostosowują się do kształtu jego ciała niczym najlepszej jakości materac. Ssawki leniwie wędrują po jego skórze, rozsmarowując pot, krew i nasienie, lepiąc się i odlepiając z odgłosem przypominającym mokre pocałunki. Nines nuci coś w zagłębienie jego szyi, w swoim własnym języku, którego Gavin nigdy się nie nauczy, bo żeby się nim posługiwać, trzeba mieć język giętki jak gumowy wąż, jak Nines. Kiedy Gavin próbuje w nim coś powiedzieć, starannie naśladując zasłyszane dźwięki, Nines zawsze śmieje się i mówi, że Gavin powinien jeszcze popracować nad wymową i podsuwa mu pod usta jedną z macek jako pomoc logopedyczną. Gavin może nie jest tak pojętnym uczniem jak Nines, ale nikt nigdy nie oskarżył go o brak wytrwałości, ćwiczy więc wymowę tak długo, aż macka ocieka śluzem i jego śliną, a Nines przygniata go do łóżka i oplata pozostałymi kończynami.

Tak, Nines mógłby zrobić z nim cokolwiek by zechciał, ale dopóki "cokolwiek" zawiera w sobie orgazmy i postkoitalne tulaski, Gavin nie zamierza protestować.


	12. amputation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zainspirowane moim ulubionym wierszykiem z dzieciństwa, o krawcu złym okrutnie z tomiku "Złota różdżka/Staś Straszydło" :D

„Oto mała figurynka,”

rzekła mama do Gavinka.

„Grzeczny Chłopiec się nazywa

i gdy jesteś zły – ożywa.

Chiński kupiec na bazarku

ją zachwalał bardzo szparko.

Niechaj świeci ci przykładem,

żebyś nie był wrednym gadem.

Bo gdy będziesz chamskim chujem,

Chłopiec flaki ci wypruje.”

Powiedziawszy to, figurkę

postawiła ponad biurkiem,

skąd drewniany stróż archanioł

synem miał się zająć za nią.

Gavin przyrzekł nie być chamem,

kochał bowiem swoją mamę.

Lecz gdy tylko wyszła z domu,

mały Gavin po kryjomu

myk do swego komputera

po dorosłych stronach szperać

i zostawiać w komentarzach

teksty godne dorożkarza.

Kurwy, pizdy, pojebusy,

chuje, cipy i fajfusy:

brzydkich słówek stada całe

spod paluszków wybiegały.

Chłopiec z drewna patrzył z góry,

z palców rosły mu pazury,

bo Gavina złe maniery

przekroczyły cnót bariery.

Niech nauka płynie z tego:

nie bądź chamem, cny kolego!

Ledwo Gavin wcisnął enter,

śląc w internet słowa cięte,

już drewniany chłopaczyna

siec szponami weń zaczyna.

Ciach, paluszek jeden, drugi,

krew już bluzga we dwie strugi,

wsiąka między klawiaturę –

cena to za bycie gburem.

Gavin w krzyk, a Grzeczny Chłopiec,

by mu jeszcze bardziej dopiec,

ścięte palce w mig porywa

i połyka je łapczywie.

„Nazbyt byłeś już swawolny,

klikaj teraz, jeśliś zdolny!”

Płacze Gavin, szlocha, wyje,

Chłopiec zaś paluszki żuje.

Gdy skończona jego praca,

cicho na półeczkę wraca.

Mama przyszła, aj, wstyd wielki!

Nie da kasy na precelki!

Morał z wiersza będzie taki:

_Nie kupujcie podejrzanych figurek od podejrzanych chińskich kramarzy._


	13. doll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspirowane jeszcze jednym wierszykiem, już nie dla dzieci, który praktycznie mógłby być napisany o mnie :D

Rewolucja idzie pełną parą, jedna zmiana w Konstytucji popędza następną, androidy zyskują dostęp do kolejnych sfer ludzkiego życia, a Gavin wciąż jest, jaki był. Nic na to nie poradzi. Plastikowe fiuty przyprawiają go o ciarki. Pieprzona dolina niesamowitości i tak dalej. Jeden rzut oka na mordę Connora i cały dobry humor trafia szlag. Na szczęście Connor przeważnie pracuje w terenie, liżąc miejsca zbrodni i biegając po dachach za zbuntowanymi plastikami, bo oczywiście – oczy-kurwa-wiście – wraz ze wzrostem liczby obywateli wzrósł też poziom przestępczości. Najwyraźniej „tłamszonym” przez większość swojego „życia” androidom spodobało się odwdzięczanie swoim „dręczycielom” pięknym za nadobne, bo Connor i Anderson, przydzieleni przez Fowlera do wszystkich androidzkich spraw, mają pełne ręce roboty. I tak, zazwyczaj android jest sprawcą, nie ofiarą. Oczywiście.

Gavin nie wie, czy ten fakt go martwi, czy cieszy. Z jednej strony – mówił przecież, kurwa, że plastiki są niebezpieczne, ale nikt mu nie wierzył. No to teraz mają pieprzoną apokalipsę robotów i niech nie mają do niego pretensji, że jako jedyny to przewidział, podczas gdy oni lizali dupy bojownikom o sprawiedliwość społeczną – Jezus, Gavin miał nadzieję, że ten termin zdechł śmiercią naturalną wraz z zamknięciem tumblra, ale nie, bakcyl głupoty nigdy nie umiera, cytując klasyka.

Z drugiej strony – plastikowego sprawcy nie można już po prostu sprasować w zgniatarce i przerobić na słomki. Teraz taki elektroniczny skurwiel ma „prawa”. Ma obrońców. Wygodne miejsce w stanowym więzieniu, odłączony wprawdzie od internetu, ale filmów, które nagromadził sobie w pamięci, nikt nie może mu odebrać, więc taki drań siedzi sobie na koszt podatnika i przez pięć lat ogląda pornole. Bo – oczywiście – maksymalna kara dla plastika to pięć lat. Po pięciu latach, według informacji wystosowanej przez CyberLife – przeskakuje mu jakaś śrubka w mózgu i przetrzymywanie go w zamknięciu bez dostępu do nowoczesnej technologii równa się karze śmierci.

Srutu-tutu, jeśli ktoś spytałby Gavina. Skurwle z CyberLife trzymają sztamę ze swoimi plastikowymi gogusiami, to przecież jasne jak słońce. Ale nie, nie można złego słowa powiedzieć, bo oskarżą cię o „mowę nienawiści” i wylądujesz na pieprzone dziesięć lat w pierdlu. Dziesięć lat. A plastik wyjdzie po pięciu, góra.

Uch, Gavin robi się wkurwiony od samego myślenia. Chciałby już wrócić do domu, włączyć swoją zabawkę i odpłynąć na fali orgazmów w krainę mokrej szczęśliwości. To jedyna pozytywna rzecz, jaka wyniknęła z całej tej plastikowej gównoburzy, chociaż gdyby ktokolwiek dowiedział się, co i z kim (czym) detektyw robi w swoim prywatnym czasie, Gavin raczej by się z tego nie pozbierał. Ani moralnie, ani legalnie, ani, prawdopodobnie, fizycznie.

Rzecz w tym, że z tymi ciarkami na widok Connora to nie do końca tak. Rzecz w tym, że Connor, mimo swojej niezaprzeczalnej wkurwialności, jest tak jakby atrakcyjny. To nie wina Reeda, że kręcą go wysocy bruneci o gładkich, chłopięcych buziach i militarnych manierach, okej? Tak został stworzony. Gdyby Connor był człowiekiem, Gavin bez żenady wisiałby na jego szyi i wylizywał mu buty przed wypuszczeniem go ze swojego mieszkania. Nawet teraz czasem zdarza mu się zapatrzyć o sekundę za długo i kiedy Connor odpowiada pytającym spojrzeniem, Gavin musi naprędce wymyślić odpowiednio zjadliwą ripostę, żeby plastik się nie połapał i żeby Anderson nie skopał mu dupy za ślinienie się do jego osobistego Pinokia. Oczywiście znacznie częściej Gavin sam otrząsa się z zapatrzenia. Dolina niesamowitości, jak już powiedziano. Ta nieprzekraczalna dla ludzkiego mózgu – a w każdym razie dla mózgu Gavina – bariera odgradzająca naturalną mimikę żywej twarzy od jej plastikowej imitacji. Brrr.

Rzecz jasna, w przypadku jego zabawki nie ma mowy o żadnej dolinie i żadnej świadomej imitacji. RK jest martwy, tak martwy, jak pierwsza lepsza dmuchana lalka z sexshopu. Wygląda jak człowiek, ale zachowuje się jak dobrze zaprogramowana maszyna. Nie udaje, że jest czymś więcej niż kupką plastiku, metalu i silikonu wprawianą w ruch cyfrowym strumieniem zer i jedynek i załadowaną kilkoma gigabajtami pornograficznych scenariuszy ściągniętych z apki e-Den c-Lube. I tak powinno być. Jeszcze bardziej od androidów Gavin nienawidzi kręcenia i udawania.

Kto by pomyślał, że jest jakiś pożytek z posiadania amoralnego, diabelnie bogatego kuzyna-geniusza. Który w dodatku jest założycielem CyberLife.

Otóż amoralny, bogaty kuzyn-geniusz z CyberLife może ci załatwić najlepsze zabawki.

Którejś nocy po Rewolucji Gavin urżnął się w trzy dupy i zadzwonił do Kamskiego, żeby się nad sobą poużalać. Nie rozmawiał z Elijah od lat, wściekły na niego z oczywistego powodu, ale nie miał nikogo innego, bo nawet Chen dała się przekabacić na złą stronę Mocy i zaprzyjaźniła się z żeńskim androidem z recepcji. Stracił w niej najbliższego sojusznika, kurwa. Został mu już tylko Elijah, twórca pieprzonych ludzi 2.0. Kuzyn, o dziwo, nie był zaskoczony jego telefonem, a potem poszło już z górki i gadali, jakby robili to każdej nocy. Gavin już wcześniej wiedział, że Elijah to niezły skurwiel – byli w końcu spokrewnieni – a teraz wyszło na jaw, że prywatnie do swoich androidów ma stosunek całkowicie użytkowy. „Może są świadome, może nie, nie wiem” powiedział, wysłuchawszy narzekań Gavina. „Ale jeśli wprowadzi się odpowiednie zabezpieczenia, same też nigdy o tym się nie dowiedzą.”

„Cyfrowa kastracja”, stwierdził zachlany Gavin i zaśmiał się z własnego dowcipu.

A kiedy potem zmienił temat – chociaż nie do końca – i opowiedział Kamskiemu o Connorze (bez wstydu ani zahamowań; Kamski był w rodzinie znany ze swoich podbojów i nawet publika wiedziała, że trzymał w domu androidzkie trojaczki), kuzyn zachichotał – dość złowieszczo, jeśli Gavin miał być szczery – i odparł, że w tej sprawie może Gavinowi pomóc.

I tak Gavin dostał w prezencie RK900, ulepszony model Connora. Wyższy, silniejszy, szarooki i, co najważniejsze, kompletnie niezdolny do dewiacji. Do udawania człowieka.

„Atrybuty też ma większe od RK800, jeśli wiesz, co mam na myśli ;)”, głosiła załączona do przesyłki karteczka i, jasny gwint, jeśli to była prawda, to Connor też nie miał na co narzekać.

Gavin na pewno nie narzekał. Jeszcze tej samej nocy po otrzymaniu paczki pozwolił – nakazał – RK wepchnąć sobie tego onieśmielająco wielkiego potwora z obu stron i nawet kiedy oba jego otwory ociekały już syntetyczną spermą – o smaku wanilii, czysta złośliwość ze strony Elijah – jego własny kutas wciąż był nabrzmiały, a Gavin dryfował bezwładnie po cudownych przestworzach subspace’u, utrzymywany tam przez zręczne palce i język RK.

Kiedy RK wreszcie pozwolił mu dojść – Gavin zaprogramował go na pięć godzin pracy – orgazm trwał niemal pełną minutę i policzki Gavina były mokre od łez.

Po wszystkim kazał RK doprowadzić się do porządku i wyłączyć się, a sam długo jeszcze leżał w mokrej pościeli i zastanawiał się, dlaczego czuje się tak fantastycznie.

Może dlatego, że wszystko odbyło się tak naturalnie. Bez komplikacji. Kupił sobie (Elijah zażądał za RK symbolicznego browara) elektroniczną seks-zabawkę, która dała mu sto procent satysfakcji i nie domagała się za to ani praw obywatelskich, ani zapłaty. I w dodatku wyglądała jak jeszcze seksowniejsza wersja jego atrakcyjnego, plastikowego współpracownika.

Zastanawiał się też, co o nim świadczył fakt, że z taką łatwością oddał kontrolę nad swoim ciałem – a może i życiem, bo Gavin lubił ryzyko w łóżku – czemuś, czego z całego serca nienawidził. Na pewno kryły się za tym jakieś traumy z przeszłości i niezaleczone kompleksy, nad którymi nie chciał się rozwodzić nawet w zaciszu własnego mózgu, a już na pewno nie po orgazmie stulecia. Pod tym względem Gavin był wyznawcą filozofii Scarlet O'Hary - pomyśli o tym jutro. Może.

Tamtej nocy po raz pierwszy od lat zasnął bez pigułek, wykończony i zaspokojony do tego stopnia, że jego ciało po prostu posłusznie podporządkowało się naturalnemu rytmowi dnia i nocy.

Tak, Gavin nie może się już doczekać fajrantu i powrotu do domu, gdzie jego posłuszna lalka powita go na progu swoim ostrozębym uśmiechem na słodkiej buzi anioła i ukarze go za bycie tym, kim jest, tak jak ją zaprogramował.

Plastikowe fiuty przyprawiają go o ciarki, ale niektóre fiuty i niektóre ciarki są warte swojej ceny.


	14. crawling from within/bones

Nines drżącą z emocji ręką odgarnął lepką zasłonę z gęsto plecionej pajęczyny rodem z filmu grozy i odczytał wyskrobany w kamieniu napis:

_ hec ore irumatu sum bonisime et gauisu letaui_

Skrzywił się z niesmakiem i rozczarowaniem. Graficiarz okazał się nie tylko wulgarny, ale też stosunkowo młody: sądząc po przerażających błędach gramatycznych i literówkach musiał pochodzić najwcześniej z V wieku n.e., najprawdopodobniej jednak z połowy średniowiecza. Pod względem archeologicznym nie przedstawiał sobą żadnej wartości, zwłaszcza tutaj.

Nines z niechęcią usiadł na złamanej kolumnie pod ścianą jaskini i otarł czoło kapeluszem. Pracował dzisiaj w tej ciemnej, dusznej jamie od sześciu godzin, w sumie jednak spędził w Ennafagonojach, zapadłej wiosze na zachód od Al-Fajjum, ponad miesiąc. Czterdzieści dni w upale przekraczającym czterdzieści stopni tylko po to, żeby odkopać pozostałości po seksturystycznej wycieczce późnorzymskiego wandala. Cudownie.

Nines wybrał to miejsce kierowany głównie dość romantycznym zrywem. Grecka nazwa wioski, odziedziczona po jej helleńskich założycielach, oznaczała w wolnym tłumaczeniu Dziewięć Gardzieli. Nines wiedział, że starożytni Grecy mieli zamiłowanie do tworzenia językowych potworków – im dłuższe słowo, tym większy miało potencjał humorystyczny dla przeciętnego Greka z poprzedniej ery – i że nazwa zapewne nie miała żadnego praktycznego wyjaśnienia, ale użyte w niej słowo „dziewięć” w połączeniu z jego przezwiskiem składało się na irracjonalnie pomyślną wróżbę. Nines nie wierzył we wróżby, ale czasem trzeba odłożyć rozsądek na bok i pójść, gdzie wiedzie cię serce.

Jego serce okazało się zwodniczym draniem, ale nawet go to nie zaskoczyło. W końcu było to jego serce.

Tak, znalazł jaskinię z resztkami jakiejś starej quasi-greckiej budowli, jasne, ale resztek było za mało, żeby dało się na ich podstawie wysnuć jakiekolwiek wnioski. Najprawdopodobniej stanowiły po prostu gruz po zawalonym budynku, zmieciony do pieczary, żeby nie raził wrażliwego helleńskiego oka.

Może Connor miał rację, cholerny przemądrzały szczeniak. Może Nines powinien wrócić na uczelnię i zająć się tym, w czym był najlepszy: przekładem starożytnych tekstów.

Tylko że Nines pragnął przygody i ekscytacji, nie ciepłej posadki na uniwerku. Connorowi łatwo było mówić, on miał Hanka i zagwarantowane miejsce pracy na wydziale prawa; nie potrzebował adrenaliny i wrażeń, jakie pociągały Ninesa. Zresztą może „adrenalina” to za dużo powiedziane. Tylko wielbiciele Indiany Jonesa mogą kojarzyć archeologię z ryzykowaniem życia i ekscytującymi pościgami za skradzionym niebezpiecznym artefaktem. Rzeczywistość wyglądała inaczej, ale dla Ninesa była niemniej fascynująca. Poznawanie tajemnic, które zostały złożone do grobu wraz z dawno wymarłymi ludami, odkrywanie ich sekretów i odcyfrowywanie nieznanych języków: to było coś, czemu Nines skłonny był poświęcić czas, zdrowie, pieniądze i wygodę. Wbrew pozorom nie dało się tego zrobić grzejąc tyłek w uniwersyteckiej bibliotece, choćby i była najlepiej wyposażoną biblioteką poświęconą jego dziedzinie. Aby poznać tajemnice zmarłych, trzeba było udać się do ich domeny – do miejsc, w których kiedyś żyli.

Położona z dala od turystycznych szlaków i archeologicznych wykopków grecka wioska o pomyślnie brzmiącej nazwie zdawała się nie gorszym niż inne punktem rozpoczęcia pracy terenowej. Ale po czterdziestu dniach kopania, odgarniania i wiercenia Nines był bliski rezygnacji. Niczego tu nie mogło być. Poza źle wychowanym synem Rzymu, który dał się tu komuś oralnie przelecieć i miał z tego chwilę radości.

W głębi jaskini coś stuknęło. Nines podniósł głowę i w jednej chwili podjął decyzję. Nie podda się. Przeszuka tę norę do końca, choćby miał stąd wyjść tylko z łupiną średniowiecznego słoika na nawilżacz. A jeśli nic nie znajdzie, przeniesie się do Ameryki Południowej. Ruiny Majów nie były może wystarczająco antyczne jak na jego gust, ale ich język i odkrycia były niemniej godne uwagi i warte studiów.

Przetarł spocone włosy i ponownie chwycił za kilof. Mściwie i z całej siły przywalił szpiczastą końcówką w łacińskie graffiti; ściana jaskini rozpadła się w gruz, odsłaniając ukryte za nią cegły.

\- No proszę – mruknął Nines. Ujął kilof mocniej i zaczął rozbijać murek.

Za dziewiątym – nomen omen – uderzeniem murek pękł na wysokości jego twarzy i rozsypał się w pył. Nines rozkaszlał się gwałtownie – pył był drobny i lepki, właził w nos, oczy i usta i kiedy Nines odzyskał w końcu oddech, jego oczy wciąż jeszcze piekły i łzawiły. Mimo to od razu zobaczył czaszkę.

Ktoś został zamurowany w tej jaskini.

Szkielet był stary, częściowo zwapniały i trzymany w całości chyba tylko ciasnotą własnego grobowca. Wyglądało na to, że ktoś wcisnął ofiarę w glinę pokrywającą ścianę jaskini i oblepił ją nią, unieruchamiając w pozycji pionowej, po czym zamurował. W ciągu następnych stuleci glina stwardniała na kamień i w niektórych miejscach zrosła się z kośćmi. Tam, gdzie przedtem było ciało, glina była trochę mniej zbita, jakby wsypywała się leniwie między kości, w miarę jak mięso i organy ulegały rozkładowi.

Ciekawe. Nines nigdy jeszcze nie spotkał się z tego rodzaju karą. Zastanawiał się, czy ofiara została odurzona lub zabita przed złożeniem jej w grobie, czy może poddała się temu dobrowolnie, skoro nie stawiała oporu. A może był to typowy sposób grzebania zmarłych w tych stronach? Nie sądził. Glina była niebieskawa, o jasnym, turkusowym odcieniu, jak drogocenne kamienie w egipskiej biżuterii. Nie widział jej nigdzie indziej. Może występowała tylko w tej jaskini?

Czaszka, jedyny fragment szkieletu nie unieruchomiony w glinie, była odgięta do tyłu, szczęki rozwarte w niemym krzyku. Ten człowiek musiał żyć, kiedy go pochowano. Musiał obudzić się lub odzyskać zdolność poruszania później, kiedy było już za późno.

Fascynujące.

Ze stanu umiarkowanej ekscytacji wyrwało Ninesa ciche chrobotanie dochodzące, jak mu się zdawało, z grobowca. Zmarszczył brwi. Trzęsienie ziemi? W tych stronach?

Ale to tylko szkielet trząsł się i klekotał w swoich glinianych objęciach. Kości, nie mogąc się z nich wyrwać, rozsypywały się w proch, zostawiając w glinie kościokształtne wgłębienia, jakby makabryczną formę do modelarskich odlewów na Halloween. Szkielet znieruchomiał, tylko żuchwa czaszki opadła nagle jeszcze bardziej, wionąc smużką pyłu.

Ze środka powoli wygramolił się szczur. Przelazł z żuchwy na ceglany murek, który wciąż sięgał szkieletowi do piersi, i przycupnął na nim. Wlepił w Ninesa spojrzenie czarnych, złośliwych oczek.

\- No i co się gapisz, dwunogu? – spytał zaskakująco niskim, męskim głosem.

Okej, zaskakujące było już samo to, że szczur mówił. I to po angielsku. Ale w jakiś sposób niski głos był najbardziej wstrząsający.

\- Um – powiedział Nines. Kilof wypadł mu z ręki.

Szczur parsknął lekceważąco i zaczął myć pokryte kostno-glinianym pyłem futerko.

\- Nie jesteś zbyt wygadany, co?

\- Nie bardzo wiem, o czym rozmawiać ze szczurem – przyznał Nines. – Jakim cudem potrafisz mówić?

\- Magia – odparł szczur niewyraźnie, bo wylizywał właśnie futerko na grzbiecie. – Albo tajne eksperymenty SS. Skąd mam, kurwa, wiedzieć? Jestem tylko małym gryzoniem. Ale powiem ci jedno, kurewsko się cieszę, że w końcu mam do kogo otworzyć pysk. Pozostałe dwunogi są raczej mało rozmowne – szczur wskazał rozkruszony szkielet wymownym gestem łapki. – Zwłaszcza ten.

Nines zamrugał.

\- Zwłaszcza ten…?

\- No. Jest ich więcej. Tam dalej. Myślałem, że to do nich chciałeś się dostać?

\- Mówisz, że w głębi jaskini jest pogrzebanych więcej ludzi?

\- Całe stada – szczur z zadowoleniem kiwnął głową. Teraz z kolei zaczął myć pyszczek. – Chcesz zobaczyć? Jest tam też kupa takich metalowych błyskotek, jakie lubicie. Mógłbyś kupić mi za nie trochę frytek - podsunął.

Nines zastanowił się. Istniała możliwość, że śnił. Równie prawdopodobna jak ta, że trupie gazy nagromadzone w szczelnej do tej pory (zanim zaczął ją rozkopywać) jaskini były trujące i halucynogenne. Uszczypnął się dyskretnie.

Szczur wciąż tam był, szaro-bury, wychudzony i z czystą złośliwością wymalowaną na malutkim pyszczku.

\- Zawiesiłeś się, kurwa? Frytek mi będziesz żałował? - spytał gryzoń.

To przesądziło sprawę. Halucynacja Ninesa na pewno nie odzywałaby się do niego tak wulgarnie. Byłaby przecież wytworem jego własnej, kulturalnej podświadomości. Mówiący ludzkim głosem szczur był prawdziwy.

\- Stoi - wyciągnął rękę, którą szczur najpierw obwąchał, a następnie pacnął łapką w symbolicznym geście zawarcia umowy. - Jestem Nines.

Szczur przekrzywił łebek.

\- Co?

\- Nazywam się Nines. A ty?

\- Nie nazywasz się dwunóg? - Nosek szczura zadrżał w konsternacji.

\- Ludzie mają imiona - wyjaśnił Nines. - Żeby odróżniać się jeden od drugiego. Wy tego nie robicie?

Szczur spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

\- Szczury mają pięć słów na krzyż, dwunogu. Nie marnują ich na prywatne... imiona. Ale jeśli chcesz, możesz mnie nazwać - dodał łaskawie.

\- Zaprowadzisz mnie do pozostałych grobowców?

Szczur sprężył się i zeskoczył z murka na ziemię, a stamtąd wdrapał się zwinnie po nogawce i koszuli Ninesa i przycupnął na jego ramieniu. Nines bardziej poczuł niż usłyszał cichutkie westchnienie, kiedy zwierzę rozłożyło się wygodnie, wczepiając pazurki w koszulę.

\- Zaprowadzę - wymamrotał szczur. - Ale najpierw mnie nazwij. Żebyś nie pomylił mnie z innym szczurem i nie kupił frytek komu innemu.

Nines uśmiechnął się mimo woli. Mało prawdopodobne.

Jego wzrok padł na kawałek kamienia z resztką obscenicznego graffiti, "...t gaui...".

\- Gavin - powiedział. - Będziesz miał na imię Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Największą frajdą było wymyślanie potwornie barbarzyńskiej łaciny XD


	15. neon gore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CRACK, TOTALNY CRACK.

Musiało być dobrze po drugiej w nocy, kiedy zapukano do drzwi. Załomotano, jeśli mamy być precyzyjni. Nines został wyrwany ze snu, w który udało mu się zapaść zaledwie godzinę wcześniej, kiedy więc zwlókł się z łóżka, by otworzyć dobijającemu się sukinsynowi, był wściekły, rozespany i na wpół przytomny i miał szczerą ochotę mordować. Nawet nie silił się więc na uprzejmość.

\- Czego – warknął.

Choć jeśli spojrzeć na to z jego strony, uprzejmością było już to, że jednak nie zamordował.

Stojący na korytarzu mężczyzna, który właśnie unosił pięść, żeby jeszcze raz grzmotnąć w drzwi, wyprostował się i spojrzał na niego z góry.

\- Szukam Sary Connor – oznajmił niskim, głuchym głosem.

Było w nim coś dziwnego, ale rozmemłany bezsennością mózg Ninesa nie bardzo mógł z całą dokładnością stwierdzić co. Może pulsujący neonowym błękitem świetlisty okrąg na prawej skroni mężczyzny. Może jego krzykliwe ubrania rodem z zamierzchłych lat osiemdziesiątych – spłowiałe, podarte na kolanach dżinsy, niedosznurowane buty wojskowe i skórzana kurtka z frędzlami i wypchanymi ramionami narzucona na białą podkoszulkę. Może fakt, że mężczyzna miał blisko albo i ponad dwa metry wysokości, twarz sentymentalnego psychopaty, grzywę falujących siwych włosów i równie siwą brodę. A może fakt, że wszystko to – niebieskie światełko, ciuchy i włosy – zbryzgane było krwią o różnych stopniach wilgotności.

Na prywatki Connora przychodziły najróżniejsze indywidua. Nines powinien z nim w końcu porozmawiać. Zaraz po tym, jak go zamorduje za urządzanie prywatek w tygodniu sesyjnym.

Ziewnął.

\- Piętro wyżej. Ale impreza już się skończyła.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zamknął drzwi i wrócił do łóżka, gdzie resztę nocy spędził przeklinając swojego puszczalskiego brata i cienkie ściany akademika.

***

\- Nie uwierzysz, co mi się wczoraj przytrafiło! – wykrzyknął Connor przy śniadaniu.

Nines łypnął na niego zapuchniętymi oczami.

\- Dobrze wiem, co ci się przytrafiło. Masz pokój nade mną i zero wstydu.

Connor miał na tyle przyzwoitości, by lekko się zarumienić, ale nie na tyle, by nie uśmiechnąć się szeroko tym swoim promiennym uśmiechem, który ludzie z jakiegoś powodu uważali za czysty i niewinny.

\- Gdybyś go tylko zobaczył, Nines! Wyszedł chyba prosto z mojej fantazji. Miał ze dwa i pół metra, jakieś pięćdziesiąt lat i powiedział, że musi się ze mną pieprzyć, żeby zapobiec jakiejś strasznej przyszłej apokalipsie. No, na początku chciał mnie sprzątnąć – Connor zrobił pistolet z palców i wycelował w brata. – Ale potem zmienił zdanie. „Dyrektywę”, jak powiedział. Nazywa się Hank. Umówiliśmy się, że dzisiaj przyśle kolegę.

\- Jezus – powiedział tylko Nines.

\- I jest androidem z przyszłości – dodał Connor nabożnie. Nines z niesmakiem patrzył, jak jego brat oralnie molestuje stołówkową kiełbaskę, rozpamiętując minioną noc. – Serio, Nines. Syntetyczna skóra naciągnięta na metalowy szkielet. Czysty kosmos.

\- Jeśli jest z przyszłości, to dlaczego wygląda jak podstarzały harlejowiec z lat osiemdziesiątych?

\- Mówił, że w przyszłości nie mają dostępu do internetów. Musieli dać mu jakieś ciuchy, żeby za bardzo nie rzucał się w oczy, ale nie wiedzieli, co się nosiło w naszych czasach.

\- No tak – powiedział Nines. – A po co przysyła kolegę?

\- Bo Hank jest androidem starszego typu i nie jest pewny, czy podoła zadaniu. HK900 jest bardziej zaawansowany.

\- Nie jest pewien, czy podoła zadaniu pieprzenia cię, aż wspólnie uratujecie przyszłość, jasne.

\- To nie jest prosta sprawa, Nines – Connor mrugnął do niego i podniósł się ze swoją pustą tacą.

***

Nines otworzył drzwi. Podstarzały harlejowiec rzeczywiście przysłał kolegę. Jego bliźniak był lepiej uczesany i ogolony, jego dżinsy schludne, skórzana kurtka bardziej obcisła, nabijana srebrnymi ćwiekami i zasunięta pod szyję. Plam krwi było znacznie mniej, tylko na mankietach białej koszuli wystających z rękawów kurtki. Światełko na jego skroni było żarówiasto różowe.

\- Piętro wyżej – warknął Nines, zanim tamten zdążył otworzyć usta. – Nowszy model, a nadal nie potrafi znaleźć właściwego mieszkania, co?

Zatrzasnął drzwi, wrócił do łóżka i naciągnął na głowę poduszkę, ale i tak hałasy nie pozwoliły mu zasnąć.

Szczerze mówiąc, był trochę zazdrosny. Sądząc z poziomu decybeli emitowanych z jego gardła, Connor bardzo dobrze się bawił.

Szkoda tylko, że ani Hank, ani HK nie byli w guście Ninesa.

***

\- Ratowanie świata jest skomplikowane – stęknął Connor, który przy śniadaniu musiał podłożyć sobie coś miękkiego pod siedzenie, a do stołu dotarł kulejąc i powłócząc nogami. – HK mówi, że on i Hank mogą nie wystarczyć.

\- Przyślą następnego? – Nines westchnął z rezygnacją, mentalnie przygotowując się do kolejnej bezsennej nocy. Nie miał pojęcia, jak uda mu się zaliczyć piątkowy egzamin.

\- Jakiś inny model – Connor kiwnął głową. Pił już drugą kawę w ciągu trzydziestu minut, widocznie nocne ekscesy pozbawiły go sporej ilości płynów. – Nie wiem, czy dam radę. Ale Hank mówi, że przyszłość jest straszna. Nie mogę się poddawać tylko dlatego, że moje androidy są wyposażone przez technologię jak pieprzone konie.

***

Tym razem, kiedy do niego zapukano, Nines nie spał.

Pukanie było, jeśli to możliwe, jeszcze bardziej agresywne niż poprzednich nocy. Brzmiało tak, jakby ktoś kopał w drzwi. Framuga trzęsła się i jęczała pod ciosami, więc Nines otworzył czym prędzej, bo koszta reperacji musiałby ponieść z własnego mizernego stypendium.

Stojący na korytarzu mężczyzna w niczym nie przypominał Hanka i HK. Był niski, niższy od Ninesa, i wyglądał na steranego życiem trzydziestolatka. O jego androidzkiej tożsamości świadczyło jednak świetliste czerwone kółeczko na jego skroni, jak również straszliwie niemodna odzież: jaskrawo fioletowe ortalionowe spodnie od dresu, czarna koszulka bez rękawów obszyta roziskrzonymi cekinami, jadowicie zielone trampki i wytarta dżinsowa kurtka ucięta w połowie tak, że kończyła się na wysokości pępka. Kurtka ozdobiona była całym stadem naszywek, przypinek, agrafek i łańcuchów. Kiedy mężczyzna się poruszył, wszystko to rozdźwięczało się metalicznie, a ortalion zaszeleścił.

Nogawki jego spodni wyglądały, jakby ich właściciel po kolana brnął przez kałuże krwi.

\- Siema – powiedział android. Obrzucił Ninesa powłóczystym spojrzeniem od stóp do głów i wysunął czubek języka. Jego światełko zrobiło się różowe, jak u drugiego Hanka. – Gavin. Szukam Connora. Mam nadzieję, że to ty.

Oparł się o framugę i Nines zauważył, że jedna z jego rąk była odarta z syntetycznej skóry: odsłonięta mechaniczna konstrukcja była dość toporna, jakby sklecona z czegokolwiek, co budowniczy miał pod ręką.

Zauważył też, że android miał w uchu kolczyk: małego złotego peniska.

Z potwornym zażenowaniem Nines uświadomił sobie, że szczurowaci mikromężczyźni odziani w pierwszą lepszą rzecz, jaką wyciągnęli z kosza na pranie, to był właśnie jego typ.

Otworzył szerzej drzwi.

\- To ja. Ale mów mi Nines.


	16. undead

Kiedy dziewięcioletni Gavin Reed dostał zadanie napisania wypracowania na temat "Jak wyobrażam sobie rok 2100", opisał wielką powódź spowodowaną przez lodowiec roztopiony laserami kosmitów i gigantyczne roboty rozcierające całe miasta na proch. Było to w 2011 roku, kiedy każda, nawet szanująca się gazeta żyła przepowiednią Majów i ich kończącym się rok później cyklem kalendarzowym, jego fatalistyczne fantazje nie były więc niczym szczególnym. Dostał tróję. Nie miał talentu pisarskiego. Nauczycielka pochwaliła jego wyobraźnię, ale jak zwykle znalazła też sposób, aby subtelnie wyśmiać jego obawy.

Dziesięć lat później, kiedy pojawiły się pierwsze androidy medyczne, Gavin zrozumiał, że jego przewidywania wcale nie odbiegały tak daleko od prawdy, poza tym, że ziściły się o osiemdziesiąt lat wcześniej. Lodowce może jeszcze nie zdążyły rozpuścić się do końca, a tym, co miało zdziesiątkować miasta, nie były roboty, ale apokalipsa jednak się rozpoczęła.

Powinien był przewidzieć, że czynnikiem, który w przyśpieszonym czasie przewróci pierwszą kostkę domina, będzie ludzka głupota, a nie kosmici.

Androidy medyczne – żartobliwie ochrzczone przez swych twórców andromedami – powstały w odpowiedzi na coraz częściej występujące ogniska choroby A20-9Z, zwanej też od nazwisk pacjenta zero i jego lekarza chorobą McColl-Fulciego, zaklasyfikowanej jako odmiana dżumy, ale w rzeczywistości będącej czymś znacznie gorszym. Nauka już od dawna twierdziła, że w lodowcach kryją się nieznane jej szczepy bakterii, bezlitośni, uśpieni zabójcy z czasów, kiedy natura wciąż jeszcze prowadziła wyścig zbrojeń w walce o przetrwanie. Kiedy globalne ocieplenie zaczęło roztapiać lód, bakterie znalazły pierwszych od milionów lat nosicieli w pracownikach stacji polarnych. Sami polarnicy nie zgłaszali żadnych objawów, problem zaczął się, kiedy naukowcy wrócili do domów. Do dekadenckich, gęsto zaludnionych krajów, w których w najlepsze kwitła moda na rezygnację ze szczepionek propagowana przez najpopularniejszych celebrytów.

Już przedtem zarazy zaczynały przeżywać iście hollywoodzki renesans. Odra, polio, czarna ospa, krztusiec i supergrypa każdego roku zbierały zatrważająco bogate żniwo, najpierw wśród niezaszczepionych dzieci, potem także wśród dorosłych, u których przybierały wyjątkowo uciążliwe formy na skutek zachodzących w bakteriach mutacji. Szczepionki były bezskuteczne wobec agresywnych bakterii i wirusów, ale nawet teraz ludzie bagatelizowali problem. Ludzie o wyobraźni znacznie mniej płodnej niż wyobraźnia dziewięcioletniego Gavina.

Kiedy bakterie z lodowców dotarły do Eurazji i obu Ameryk, napotkały zerowy opór ze strony osłabionych organizmów. Same będąc odporne na każdą szczepionkę, w krótkim czasie zredukowały ludność krajów pierwszego świata niemal o jedną czwartą. Przerażeni ludzie w próbie ucieczki przed plagą, zawlekli ją ze sobą na pozostałe kontynenty. Kontakt z zarażonymi stał się zbyt ryzykowny, WHO i największe technologiczne koncerny poświęciły więc większość zasobów finansowych i personalnych na konstrukcję specjalistycznych robotów, które można by posyłać w miejsca, gdzie zaraza wybuchła z największą zajadłością. Niczym współcześni dżumowi doktorzy, człekokształtne andromedy pojawiały się tylko tam, gdzie ludzki lekarz i nadzieja nie mieli dostępu, wkrótce ich widok zaczął więc budzić grozę i nienawiść.

Wkrótce i to się zmieniło. Bo siejąca spustoszenie choroba A20-9Z była tylko pierwszym stopniem do piekieł.

Początkowo niczego nie zauważono. Dręczony plagami świat pogrążony był w chaosie i kilka gwałtownych śmierci czy kilka odrażająco wyglądających postaci wałęsających się po ulicach więcej nie zwróciło niczyjej uwagi. Ale w końcu sytuacja zaszła tak daleko, że nie dało się jej już dłużej ignorować.

Zmarli na A20-9Z powracali z grobów.

Później było już mniej więcej tak jak w każdym filmie o zombie. Zaskoczenie, niedowierzanie, heroiczny zryw, rozpaczliwe wycofywanie się, w końcu rezygnacja i oddanie świata we władanie zmarłych. Nie mogło być innego scenariusza, kiedy sama Matka Natura wytoczyła przeciwko nam wszystkie działa.

Dwadzieścia lat po tym, jak Gavin dostał trójkę za wypracowanie o Ziemi zdewastowanej przez kosmitów i roboty, ludzkość praktycznie przestała istnieć. Pozostali przy życiu ludzie skupiali się w małe grupki, usiłując przetrwać w nowych warunkach, na trupie własnej cywilizacji.

Sam Gavin swoje trzydzieste urodziny miał spędzić w towarzystwie Hanka Andersona, byłego policjanta z Detroit, i dwóch andromedów z serii RK, 800 i 900, których jakiś czas temu zaczęli nazywać odpowiednio Connorem i Ninesem. Androidy okazały się użyteczne w walce z zombie, znacznie bardziej niż w walce z A20-9Z. Gavin czuł się o wiele pewniej mając je w swojej maleńkiej grupie, zwłaszcza po tym, jak Nines w jego obronie praktycznie rozerwał dwa chodzące trupy na strzępy.

Gavin miał przynajmniej nadzieję, że dotrwa do trzydziestych urodzin. Przez ostatnie dni męczył go kaszel, od którego aż bolały płuca, a lewą rękę obsypały drobne czerwone krostki. Możliwe, że powodem był wczesny sezon grypowy i panoszący się wokół dziki sumak, przez który musieli się ostatnio przedzierać, ale Gavin znał swoje szczęście.

Podczas jego ostatniego skanowania – obecność medycznych androidów miała wiele plusów – diodka Ninesa przybrała na moment krwiście czerwoną barwę. Tylko na moment i po chwili android swoim zwykłym głosem zadeklarował, że Gavin był czysty, ale ta czerwień… Ta czerwień...


	17. plants/scratching/teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muszę się już przestawić na pisanie NaNoWriMo, więc to jest prawdopodobnie ostatni tekst, chyba że jeszcze coś mi wpadnie do głowy.

W samolocie ogarnęły go wątpliwości. Może postępował zbyt pochopnie. Może powinien porozmawiać, wybaczyć, zapomnieć, zostawić za sobą.

Jeden rzut oka na liżącą się w sąsiednim rzędzie parę rozbił jego niepewność w pył. Gavin zacisnął zęby i odwrócił głowę. Nie daruje skurwysynowi. Skoro jest zbyt słaby, by skopać mu dupę osobiście, zrobi to _per procura_.

Kiedy dotarł na miejsce i odespał jet lag, przyszła kolej na wycieczkę krajoznawczą.

Musiał odgrzebać w pamięci kilka przydatnych zwrotów językowych, ale po jakimś czasie okazało się, że przychodzi mu to łatwiej, niż się spodziewał. Jego rodzina opuściła stary kraj, kiedy Gavin miał niecałe sześć lat, ale do czasu, gdy się wyprowadził, w ich domu funkcjonowały dwa języki. Po śmierci rodziców Gavin utracił kontakt z rodakami i ich mową, najwidoczniej jednak nie wszystko wyleciało mu jeszcze z pamięci. Dobre i to.

W zasadzie już po kilku rozmowach – i drinkach – z tubylcami poczuł się jak u siebie. Pewniej. Główna ulica turystycznego miasteczka przemawiała setkami języków, jadłodajnie z lokalnym jedzeniem stały w sąsiedztwie Starbucksów i MacDonaldów, szok kulturowy też nie był więc zbyt duży.

Wsiadł do pierwszego busika jadącego w stronę Doliny Kościeliskiej, którą jego rodzice zawsze wspominali z rozrzewnieniem jako miejsce, w którym się poznali. Na zdjęciach w guglu dolina wyglądała wystarczająco dziko – przynajmniej w porównaniu z krajobrazem, do jakiego Gavin był przyzwyczajony. Według gugla miał też sporą szansę znaleźć tam to, czego szukał.

Była wczesna, ciepła jesień i szlak turystyczny wciąż roił się od ludzi. Gavin miał ze sobą papierową mapkę i GPS w komórce, kiedy tylko więc znalazł ścieżkę zbaczającą ze szlaku głównego w las, zaczął wdrapywać się pod górę między strzeliste świerki. Wspinał się tak blisko godzinę, sapiąc i przytrzymując się chropowatych pni, aż w końcu wyszedł na usianą białymi kamieniami polankę. Miał szczęście. Niemal od razu wpadła mu w oko charakterystyczna jasnoszara gwiazda spoczywająca w centrum pierzastych, rozetkowo rosnących liści: kwiat dziewięćsiłu. Nieco dalej rósł następny. Oba były znacznie większe niż przewidywał. Uznał to za dobry znak.

Wyciągnął scyzoryk i uciął największy kwiat tuż przy ziemi, by zachować jak najdłuższą część krótkiej łodyżki. Włożył go do foliowej torebki, a tę do plecaka, gdzie miał już schowane wiązanki dużo bardziej pospolitego wrotyczu, piołunu i tojadu, kilka gron kwiatów dziewanny oraz kłos i liść nasięźrzału, który zdobył jako pierwszy, wiedząc, że najtrudniej będzie go znaleźć. Gdyby zostawił nasięźrzał na koniec, reszta roślin zdążyłaby uschnąć, a w ten sposób odkładał powrót do starego kraju na chwilę, gdy będzie już w posiadaniu najrzadszego, choć wcale nie najważniejszego składnika. Wiadomo, że ingrediencje zawsze powinny być jak najświeższe.

Po namyśle wyłożył jednak całą zawartość torby na trawę. Do tego, co miał zrobić, ta polanka nadawała się równie dobrze jak każda inna. Nie mógł ryzykować, że szukając bardziej odludnego miejsca napatoczy się na leśników czy drwali.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu przeglądanie zgromadzonych ziół i próby poskładania ich w sensowną całość, ale w końcu udało mu się skonstruować toporną sylwetkę człowieka, z kończynami ze splecionej dziewanny i nasięźrzału, tułowiem z bukietu toksycznych kwiatów i masywną, promienistą głową z dziewięćsiłu. Całość związał długimi źdźbłami trawy i zwykłym powrozem. Zgodnie z tradycją powróz powinien być świeżo odcięty ze stryczka, ale w dwudziestym pierwszym wieku szubienice były jeszcze rzadziej spotykane niż nasięźrzał, przynajmniej w tej części świata. Mógł wprawdzie zakosić kawałek kabla z pokoju ewidencyjnego, gdzie na pewno leżały całe zwoje zgromadzone po samobójcach, ale nawet on nie posunąłby się tak daleko, aby ryzykować posadę. Zemsta zemstą, ale praca jednak najważniejsza. Gavin wysmarował swój powróz cmentarną ziemią; to powinno wystarczyć.

Między poskręcane łodyżki i supły powrozu wepchnął włosy i paznokcie Dylana. Zabezpieczył je strzępem jego flanelowej koszuli, którą obwiązał tułów lalki, a samą lalkę nadział na zastrugany w szpic patyk. Sprawiło mu to sporą satysfakcję. Zawiercił lalką na patyku, nadziewając ją jeszcze bardziej, w nadziei, że gdzieś daleko, tysiące kilometrów stąd, Dylan skręca się w boleściach na swoim łóżku. Nie ten folklor, co prawda, ale i tak miał nadzieję. Zresztą, co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze.

Potem pozostało już tylko usiąść na rozgrzanej wrześniowym słońcem trawie, wyciągnąć termos i kanapki i czekać na wieczór. Według prognoz wiatr miał zacząć wzmagać się w okolicach dziewiętnastej.

Trochę przed dziewiętnastą Gavin zaczął powoli się rozbierać. To była ta część rytuału, która podobała mu się najmniej. W ciągu dnia słońce grzało na tyle mocno, że Gavin pocił się w swojej skórzanej kurtce, ale teraz czuć już było w powietrzu nadciągającą zimę. Trzęsąc się, wbił patyk z nadzianą na nim lalką-Dylanem w ziemię, rozciął dłoń scyzorykiem i skropił figurkę własną krwią. Zawsze wkurwiało go, że w serialach ludzie rozcinający dłoń do rytuału reagowali, jakby drapnął ich kot. To draństwo bolało jak cholera, niemal gorzej niż kiedy dostał kulką w żebro, bo z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej, jak zacięcie się papierem. Trochę krwi rozsmarował też na swoich wargach i w okolicach serca, według zalecenia.

Temperatura opadła gwałtownie i Gavin drżał, siedząc nago na pochłodniałej trawie i wpatrując się ponuro w swoje skurczone z zimna przyrodzenie. Jedno dobre, że rytuał nie wymagał pieprzenia dziury w ziemi, jak w przypadku rytuałów płodności. Do tego w tej chwili Gavin absolutnie się nie nadawał. Wiatr nasilał się, z początku targał tylko czubkami wysokich drzew, ale wkrótce całe świerki pokładały się w jego podmuchach, a ubranie Gavina, przywalone najcięższym głazem, jaki mógł udźwignąć, łopotało szaleńczo. Było zimno jak chuj. Nadchodził halny.

Lub, jak nazywała go tubylcza babcia Gavina, Wichrun. Słowiański duch zemsty.

Wbity w ziemię patyk zachwiał się nagle pod naporem wiatru, który wydmuchał też z lalki co delikatniejsze płatki i listeczki, pozostawiając tylko zwartą, zabezpieczoną powrozem konstrukcję z ziół i materiału genetycznego Dylana. Dziewięćsił ucierpiał najbardziej, co było chyba kolejnym dobrym znakiem, bo to właśnie ten kwiat był rośliną poświęconą Wichrunowi według podań, które Gavin wygrzebał w księgozbiorze wierzeń ludów wschodnioeuropejskich. Następny podmuch wyrwał patyk z ziemi i uniósł go wysoko w górę. Gavin nie ruszył się z miejsca. Wichura rozszalała się na dobre, wiatr wył między drzewami, targał gałęziami i atakował wyziębione ciało Gavina z siłą i zajadłością żywego stworzenia. A potem nagle ucichł.

Gavin otworzył oczy – nie zauważył nawet, kiedy je zamknął – i rozejrzał się z niepokojem. Był sam. Zero słowiańskich demonów w zasięgu wzroku. Tylko on, goły idiota na odludnej polanie, odmrażający sobie jaja na równie gołej ziemi.

Kurwa. Co on sobie myślał? Że jakiś mityczny stwór z religii przodków rozwiąże jego życiowe problemy? Śmieszne. Jedynym, co przywlecze ze sobą do domu, będzie przewlekłe zapalenie płuc.

Gavin potarł skostniałe z zimna ramię i zaśmiał się z siebie pod nosem. Żałosny, naiwny dureń. Zaczął się podnosić, z trudem, jakby krew zamarzła mu w żyłach i zamieniła go w na wpół roztopiony sopel lodu. Sięgając po ubrania, po raz ostatni spojrzał na spowite cieniami drzewa i zamarł.

Z ciemności obserwowała go para okrągłych czerwonych oczu. Dużych. I rozstawionych bardzo szeroko, dając mu pojęcie o ogromie bestii, do której należały. Podobnie jak para proporcjonalnie wielkich szponiastych dłoni wspartych o pnie dwóch świerków niczym o framugę otwartych drzwi. Tylko to było widać w ciemnościach: jarzące się czerwone oczy jak spodki, kościste palce o paliczkach wielkości ludzkiej piszczeli każdy i szpony jak sierpy.

Gavin nie wiedział, od jak dawna stwór tam siedział i to było najgorsze. Przełknął ślinę i odchrząknął, zmrożony chłodem znacznie dotkliwszym niż ten przyniesiony przez wicher.

\- Przyszedłem… – wyskrzeczał, skrzywił się i zaczął jeszcze raz: – Przyszedłem prosić cię o wymierzenie zemsty w moim imieniu.

\- Jak oryginalnie – odparł stwór.

Gavin nieco się zacukał. Jakoś nie przyszło mu do głowy, że pradawne stwory mogą być sarkastyczne. Złośliwe, owszem. Zwodnicze, no raczej. Ale sarkazm jakoś nie mieścił się, według Gavina, w ich repertuarze. Poczuł się nieco pewniej. Z sarkazmem sobie poradzi. Był do niego przyzwyczajony.

\- Pewnie często cię o to proszą?

\- Nieustannie. Zwłaszcza w okolicach czternastego lutego. Ale i dzisiaj miałem bardzo pracowity dzień.

Coś ciemnego ściekało po pazurach istoty. W mroku ciężko było rozróżnić kolory, ale Gavin wiedział, że to coś było czerwone i lepkie. Pazury prawej łapy wystukały na pniu choinki niecierpliwy rytm.

\- No więc? Kogo mi ofiarowujesz?

Kurwa. To naprawdę się działo. Gavin objął się ramionami, nagle nieprzyjemnie świadomy tego, że wciąż był zupełnie goły.

\- Mógłbym się najpierw ubrać?

\- Nie.

Głos demona był szumiący, świszczący, jak wiatr szepczący w koronach drzew. Rozbawiony.

\- Zimno mi, kurwa.

\- Widzę.

Zarumieniony Gavin spojrzał wilkiem i zakrył dłonią swoje wyziębione genitalia.

\- Nie szkodzi – dodał stwór. – To nie będzie ci dzisiaj potrzebne.

Słowa zabrzmiały nieco złowieszczo, ale Gavin postanowił puścić to mimo uszu. We framudze świerków coś chrupnęło krótko, potem zachrzęściło, jakby ktoś włożył w usta garść czipsów, po czym na trawie przed Gavinem wylądowała porwana przez wichurę lalka. Była częściowo przeżuta i pokryta czarną, smolistą mazią. Gavin przełknął ślinę.

\- To już…? – spytał nabożnym szeptem.

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Najpierw muszę poznać lokalizację.

\- Ostatnio widziałem go w Detroit, Michigan.

Czerwone oczy zamrugały.

\- Nie znam takiego miejsca.

\- To w Stanach – wyjaśnił Gavin.

\- Lubuskich czy świętokrzyskich?

\- Zjednoczonych.

\- Nie ma takiej miejscowości. Są Stany po prostu, są Stany Duże, Małe i Nowe, są Stanki, Stanisławów…

\- Nie, nie, nie – Gavin pokręcił głową. – To nie w Polsce. Przyjechałem tu ze Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki Północnej.

Oczy zmrużyły się podejrzliwie.

\- Pierwsze słyszę.

Cudownie, pomyślał Gavin.

\- Słuchaj. Moi rodzice wyjechali z tego kraju, kiedy byłem mały. Pojechaliśmy do Stanów. Tam poznałem gościa, w którym… z którym… którego… który mnie wyruchał, okej? W każdym znaczeniu tego słowa. Pieprzył się z kimś innym, za moimi plecami, kiedy byliśmy razem. No wiesz przecież, jak to się odbywa. To twoja działka. Domagam się, żebyś mu pokazał, że nie wolno ze mną zadzierać.

\- Z tobą – powtórzył stwór.

\- Znaczy z tobą – poprawił się szybko Gavin. – Oczywiście.

\- Domagasz się.

W ciszy, która zapadła, dało się słyszeć szaleńczo bijące ludzkie serce. Wiatr milczał, rośliny zamarły w bezruchu. Koniec, pomyślał Gavin. Jebnie mnie na amen.

Stwór poruszył się w końcu. Przesunął szponami po pniach, zdzierając z nich łupinki chropowatej kory. Wzrok Gavina przyzwyczaił się już do zmroku i w poszarzałej ciemności widział zarysy monstrualnego, nieludzkiego cielska.

Gavin miał wrażenie, że to cielsko składa się głównie z wijących się węży.

\- Dobrze – powiedział Wichrun. Gavin odetchnął. – Spełnię twoje życzenie. Udam się do wskazanego miejsca. Ale nie za darmo.

\- Co tylko zechcesz. Serio. Skurwiel musi ponieść konsekwencje.

\- Poniesie – zapewniła sycząca ciemność. – A tymczasem…

Szpony cofnęły się w mrok, ogromne ślepia zaczęły się kurczyć i zbliżać do siebie, a wijące rzeczy zwijać i stapiać z ciemnością, aż w końcu między świerkami nie było nic poza cichym szelestem gałęzi.

Gavin powoli wypuścił powietrze przez zęby, ze świstem. Żył. Ciągle żył. Bezwiednie oblizał wargi i poczuł smak zasychającej na nich własnej krwi.

\- Zapewne zastanawiasz się, po co ten dramatyzm.

Gavin podskoczył i obrócił się błyskawicznie do kogoś, kto musiał zajść go od tyłu. Przed nim, otoczony szybko blednącą siną poświatą, stał wysoki, młody mężczyzna o bladej twarzy i ciemnych włosach. Na tle niknącej poświaty wiły się czarne, niematerialne macki, jak rozlewający się w powietrzu atrament. Wkrótce i one wsiąkły w ciało mężczyzny. Ciało odziane w ubrania Gavina.

Mężczyzna marszczył brwi i poprawiał na sobie ewidentnie za ciasne ciuchy. Szara koszulka opinała się na jego piersi, nie robiąc nic, by ukryć zarys dobrze ukształtowanych mięśni. Rozciągnięte dżinsy i zbyt obszerna kurtka Gavina leżały nieco lepiej.

Wichrun wyglądał na lekko zniesmaczonego.

\- Cóż, na razie muszą wystarczyć.

\- To moje – zaprotestował słabo Gavin.

\- Na razie nie będą ci potrzebne. Wiesz, co oznacza pomazanie krwią ust i serca?

Gavin pokręcił głową, chociaż zaczynał się domyślać.

\- Oznacza – Wichrun zbliżył się do niego powolnym, kocim krokiem. – że należą do mnie. – Uniósł dłoń i przesunął szponiastym palcem po policzku Gavina, zostawiając na nim długą, szczypiącą linię. Powieka Reeda zadrgała, kiedy poczuł spływające po policzku ciepło. Blady mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Jesteś gotów zapłacić taką cenę?

Jego usta były najeżone zębami.

Gavin znów przełknął ślinę.

I skinął głową.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *głos urzędniczki na poczcie* Nie ma takiego miasta Londyn. Jest Lądek. Lądek Zdrój.


	18. black goo (disassociative) - bonus chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Znowu słuchałam Mechanical Animals i jedna z piosenek utknęła mi w mózgu Y_Y

Gavin nie wie, od jak dawna dryfuje w samotności, ale wie dokładnie, kiedy umrze.

Co jest dziwne, jeśli się zastanowić. Z tej samej informacji, dla której zna czas swojej śmierci, powinien też umieć wyliczyć czas, jaki tu spędził. W momencie wyjścia w przestrzeń w zbiorniku miał zapas tlenu na trzydzieści minut. Zostało ich zaledwie sześć i trzydzieści cztery sekundy. Trzydzieści trzy sekundy. Trzydzieści dwie. Teoretycznie trwa w zawieszeniu od niecałych dwudziestu czterech minut, ale wcale nie ma pewności, czy rzeczywiście tak jest. W kosmosie wszystko jest niepewne, zamarłe, nawet czas, _zwłaszcza_ czas. Ma wrażenie, że wisi w pustce międzygwiezdnej od zawsze. Nie pamięta innego stanu.

Dwadzieścia cztery minuty to za mało, żeby w naturalny sposób przejść ze stanu mrożącej krew w żyłach paniki do kompletnego otępienia, prawda? A jednak Gavinowi się to udało. Dlatego właśnie nie jest pewien co do tego, jak długo ten koszmar się ciągnie. Walka o życie powinna trwać dłużej niż dwadzieścia cztery minuty. Dwadzieścia cztery godziny byłoby za mało. Tymczasem nie minęło nawet pół godziny i Gavin poddał się, stracił wszelką nadzieję. Ale może to jest właśnie odpowiedź? Może to rzeczywiście tylko ciągnący się koszmar. Może Gavin zaraz się obudzi.

Równo pięć minut.

Nie, etap koszmaru też ma już za sobą. Została już tylko twarda, zimna rzeczywistość. Jest uwięziony w pieprzonej międzyplanetarnej próżni, sam, bez jakiejkolwiek nadziei na powrót do starchasera. Przez pewną niezidentyfikowaną ilość minut-sekund-godzin nadzieja istniała, fizycznie, zmaterializowana w formie kosmicznego śmiecia, który Gavin trzymał w ręku w chwili wybuchu. Trzymał go, bo był akurat w trakcie czyszczenia dyszy silnika odrzutowego – tego samego silnika, z którego inżynierowe i konstruktorzy nowych wahadłowców Starchaser byli tak dumni, że start pierwszej jednostki zamienili w prawdziwe party z udziałem mediów i internetowych influencerów. Nie byliby tacy dumni, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że wystarczyło trochę kosmicznego pyłu między prętami, żeby cały silnik B trafił szlag. Jakiś ciotowaty fiutek w ciepłym, przytulnym gabineciku CyberSpace postawił na projekcie kreskę w niewłaściwym miejscu i wyjebał mi calusieńkie życie, myśli obojętnie Gavin, patrząc z odległości nieprzekraczalnych pięciu metrów na czarne szyby starchasera. Nieprzekraczalnych, bo w próżni nie ma tarcia ani punktów zaczepienia. Jeszcze kilka-naście-dziesiąt sekund-minut-godzin temu Gavin miał swój wyskrobany z silnika śmieć, który mógłby cisnąć za siebie i w ten sposób siłą odrzutu odepchnąć się w kierunku wahadłowca. Ale teraz go nie ma. Upuścił go w chwili paniki, kiedy niczym tonące, oszalałe ze strachu zwierzę miotał się w pustce, by choć trochę zbliżyć się do wahadłowca; musiał go też przy okazji trzepnąć którąś z kończyn, bo śmieć unosi się teraz, jak wyrzut sumienia, metr nad jego głową. Równie nieosiągalny jak wahadłowiec.

Pewnym pocieszeniem jest, że linka zabezpieczająca spowolniła jego spowodowany eksplozją lot niemal do zera i praktycznie unieruchomiła go na orbicie wahadłowca, jak pierdolony księżyc, najlepszego przyjaciela planety. Nawet zresztą nie na orbicie, nie kręci się przecież wokół statku. Po prostu tkwi w niezmiennej odległości od niego i będzie tak tkwił po wieki wieków amen, bo linka pękła niemal w tej samej chwili, w której zatrzymała jego bezwładne ciało, i zwinęła się jak najwolniejsze na świecie jojo, wciąż jednak zbyt szybko, by zdążył ją chwycić.

Pech. Gavin to pechowy skurwiel.

Cztery minuty, czternaście sekund.

Żałuje, że nie ma z nim Ninesa. Ta misja od początku skazana była na niepowodzenie. A na pewno od chwili, gdy Nines rozciął tamten meteoroid i dał się dotknąć wypełzającej z niego czarnej mazi. Tak, właśnie wypełzającej – nie wyciekającej, nie sączącej się, nie. To coś miało wolę i świadomość, Gavin jest tego pewny, wolę, świadomość i złe intencje. To coś zatruło umysł Ninesa i kazało mu wyjść na zewnątrz w samym skafandrze, bez aparatu oddechowego, mimo że Gavin błagał go, by się opamiętał. Kiedy to było? W jakimś poprzednim życiu zapewne. Ile człowiek ma żyć? Mniej niż kot, prawda? Ale za to każde z nich dłuższe niż kocie. Hip, hip, hura.

Potem – Gavin nie ma pojęcia, jak długo po tym, jak skafander Ninesa zniknął z wizjera – nastąpił deszcz śmiecia kosmicznego i rozjebał system radiowy i napędowy. Starchaser został na każdy możliwy sposób odcięty od ziemskiej pępowiny. Z Gavinem w środku.

A potem z Gavinem na zewnątrz, bo Reed jak idiota wolał spróbować naprawić silnik, zamiast skupić się na naprawie radiostacji.

Trzy minuty, dwadzieścia pięć sekund. Inny Gavin – Gavin w którymś z poprzednich lub następnych żyć – zacząłby teraz oddychać wolniej, płyciej, aby zaoszczędzić tlen na choćby kilka sekund dłużej. Ten Gavin jedynie zamyka oczy i parska krótko przez nos.

Zastanawia się, co na niego czeka po śmierci. Może całe stadko psów, które posiadał w różnych etapach swojej ziemskiej egzystencji – nie najgorsza myśl, jeśli ma być szczery. Ale może nie czeka nic. Może nic tam nie ma. Może ci, którzy umierają w kosmosie, na zawsze tu pozostają, może ich dusza nie potrafi oderwać się od uwięzionego poza czasem ciała, szarpie się bezsilnie na tej ostatniej, nierozerwalnej nitce, trwalszej niż pierdolona linka zabezpieczająca, która powinna pęknąć w chwili, gdy rozpocznie się rozkład, ale nie pęka, bo w kosmosie wszystko trwa, nie przemija.

Coś gorącego spływa Gavinowi po policzku. Łza? Pot? Nie wie.

Dwie minuty, szesnaście sekund.

Zza wahadłowca coś się wynurza. Jakiś odprysk po eksplozji silnika? Nie, coś większego. Serce Gavina uderza szybciej. Pomoc? Może na stacji kosmicznej zauważyli eksplozję? Mało prawdopodobne, zważywszy, że stacja znajduje się obecnie po drugiej stronie Ziemi, ale...

Nie, to nie pomoc. To skafander. Skafander Ninesa. Nines. Nie. _Ciało_ Ninesa.

Jakimś cudem jest tu z powrotem, mimo że kiedy Gavin widział je po raz ostatni, oddalało się od niego na falach entropii, ścigając uciekające granice wszechświata. Jak? Czyżby Nines odzyskał świadomość i znalazł jakiś sposób, by zawrócić? Nawet jeśli tak, nie miał ze sobą zapasu tlenu.

Minuta, trzydzieści dwie sekundy.

Nie, to niemożliwe. Nines nie żyje. Nie żyje od… Gavin nie wie od kiedy. Czas jest czarną dziurą pożerającą wszystko, co żyje w jego wymiarze. Więc skąd się tu wziął...?

Dryfujące ciało martwego kosmonauty obraca się bezwładnie wokół osi kręgosłupa. Może to wcale nie jest Nines. Jest wciąż zbyt daleko, by Gavin mógł rozpoznać rysy twarzy, zresztą i z bliska mogłoby być trudno, bo na szybce hełmu zawsze odkładają się kosmiczne cienie lub blask latarki, a sam skafander nie różni się od każdego innego stosowanego na innych jednostkach. Po założeniu skafandra traci się tożsamość. Jesteś tylko śmiesznie napompowanym, bezkształtnym ludzikiem Michelina unoszącym się niezgrabnie w próżni. Jedyne, co z ciebie zostaje – co pozwala cię zidentyfikować – to twój głos w odbiorniku kolegi. Głosu Ninesa nie da się już usłyszeć, ucichł, zginął w nieogarniętej pustce kosmosu.

Ale kto inny mógłby to być?

Czterdzieści pięć sekund.

Skafander jest już niemal w pełni zwrócony przodem w jego stronę, Gavin widzi czarną szybkę wizjera i odbijające się w nim małe, słabe światełko z lewej strony, a na piersi numer identyfikacyjny: RK900-313-248-317-87. Numer Ninesa.

Jest blisko. Niemal na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ale Gavin jej nie wyciągnie. Na rękawie obracającego się nieznośnie powoli skafandra widzi rozmazany rozbryzg czarnej mazi. Na jego oczach rozbryzg zmienia kształt, skupia się w bardziej zwartą formację.

Dwanaście sekund.

Skafander jest już tuż przy nim. Gavin wytęża wzrok, próbując przedrzeć się przez ciemność wewnątrz hełmu.

Jedna sekunda.

I wreszcie widzi ukrytą w nim twarz.

Zero minut.

Zero sekund.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never get out of here  
I don't want to just float in fear  
A dead astronaut in space


End file.
